Neighbor
by sapphire4black
Summary: Catch everyday life of some craziness and more fluff between Natsuki and Shizuru as neighbor.May have other pairings as well but definitely Shiznat.Rated T for safety...
1. Chapter 1

Note: I'm new in this, please r & r and have mercy on me..

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them, sadly

Chapter 1.

Natsuki was sleeping in her room when alarm clock beside her began to make a noise to remind her that the time now is 9 am. She then grabbed the clock and threw it outside. Natsuki is so not a morning person and she only went to work in the afternoon. She worked at a garage she owned along with her 'bestfriend', Yuuki Nao. She has been working on it for two years and had it stabilized with three workers and she is very happy with her current life.

As she happily lost to her dreamland, there's a very loud noise happened to be outside of her apartment disturbing her wonderful sleep. Anger burned through her head causing her to woke up from her bed and stomped to her front door to threw her rampage to anyone who dared disturbed her sleep.

"WHAT THE HELL?!!WHO DISTURB MY…."

Shouted raven haired girl then she suddenly stopped as she saw a figure next to her door. She just stood there emotionless as she measured the figure in front of her.

_God..she has a damn gorgeous body,wait! What am I thinking!?_Natsuki think as she stared at the brunette haired girl in front of her.

The brunette haired girl somehow noticed the presence of Natsuki and she took a step forward to the dazed girl.

"Hello there, I'm your new neighbor starting today..my name is Fujino Shizuru" as she bowed to the girl in front of her.

"……sleep" is the only replied Natsuki gave.

_Sleep? _Shizuru thought to herself.

After a few seconds, Natsuki realized her mistake and she hurry up introduced herself.

_Shit…._Natsuki mumbled to herself.

"H..hello,my name is Kuga Natsuki, nice to meet you Fujino-san" she quickly introduced herself and slightly blushed.

_Ara? what a cute girl.._"Nice to meet you too, Kuga-san" Shizuru replied as her eyes started to measured Natsuki from top to bottom. She admired Natsuki's emerald eyes and raven hair that she suddenly felt the urge to touch them but she managed to hold back.

"S..so..you want any help unpacking your things?" Natsuki hesitantly asked Shizuru when she saw many boxes still laid in front of her new neighbor's door.

"Ara..ara..how nice of you Kuga-san but I don't think that outfit of yours is suitable for this kind of situation" Shizuru kindly smiled at Natsuki.

Wondering of what Shizuru said to her, Natsuki looked at her appearance and…

"AARRGHHHHH!!" was the only thing Natsuki could say as she stood outside wearing only a white fit singlet and a very sexy black pantie. Her face turned completely red like tomato as she returned her gaze at the brunette in front of her and before anyone else saw her, she quickly dash to her door and got change.

_Fu fu fu..that was a good sight. I've got a feeling that I will enjoy staying here. God..Natsuki-chan is so kawaii when she blushes! _Shizuru thought to herself.

A few minutes later Natsuki came out of her apartment fully dressed and walked to Shizuru with her face still blushed.

"Umm..ano..do you still need help?"

Shizuru turned back and saw Natsuki stood in front of her and she smiled.

"My, that's very kind of you Natsuki-chan but don't you have to go to work?" Shizuru smiled sweetly to Natsuki.

_Natsuki-chan??_ Natsuki slightly blushed but got unnoticed by Shizuru.

"Yea..but I'll only go to work in the afternoon and since it's still early and I can't sleep.._because of certain person in front of me.._so I guess I can help you..if you don't mind of course!" Natsuki whimpered at the last part.

"Ara..I would love to have Natsuki-chan help me. Come, lets start with this" Shizuru motioned her finger to the largest box.

"A..alright" Natsuki said as she helped Shizuru carried the said box to Shizuru's bedroom.

About an hour after that, they had finished unpacked Shizuru's things and Shizuru had found new thing about Natsuki. Natsuki is really, she means REALLY had an unusual liking at lingerie. Shizuru noticed it when she saw Natsuki's eyes were sparkling and glittering when she saw Shizuru's lingerie collection but she tried her best not to show it and Shizuru found it cute when Natsuki took a glance a few times at the collection passively so that Shizuru won't notice her.

"Is that all?" Natsuki asked as she walked toward Shizuru's living room.

"Yes, that's all. Ookini Natsuki for helping me" as Shizuru walked toward Natsuki, suddenly Natsuki's stomach let out a loud growl causing Natsuki to blushed and Shizuru giggling.

"We..well, I guess I'm hungry," said a still blushing Natsuki.

"Since my kitchen is still unable to use, why don't we eat outside, it's my thanks for your help today..hmm..Natsuki?" Shizuru winked at Natsuki.

_Wait..what's with that eyes? _Thought a very dense Natsuki

"Ok but let me change first because I want to head directly to my workplace after this, is that ok with you?" Natsuki said while looking at her now dirty shirt.

"Ara..I think Natsuki should take a shower because Natsuki is all sweaty and I also want to take a quick shower myself or perhaps Natsuki wants to take a shower together with me..hmm?" Shizuru leaned forward and poked Natsuki's left cheek.

Natsuki's cheek burned with the touch and she jumped backward.

"BA..BAKA..who wants to take a shower together with you! I can take one MYSELF!" said a now red Natsuki.

"Friends always take shower together so does that mean that Natsuki is not happy to be friends with me? Natsuki, ikezu!" Shizuru shed a fake tears.

"NO..NO..that's not what I mean. I mean I would love to take a shower together with you..NO..WAIT!WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING..GAH!!I mean I would love to be friends with you!" said a panic and flustered Natsuki.

"So is that means Natsuki wants to take a shower together with me?" said a still 'crying' Shizuru.

"Mou Shizuru..but normal friends don't take shower together.." Natsuki pouted with puppy eyes.

"Ara..ara..Natsuki is so cute like a little puppy when she is like that and it makes me want to tease her more. Now I have to add this to my-must-do-list" said a now normal Shizuru.

Knowing that she has been tricked by Shizuru, Natsuki quickly recovered from her pouting.

"SHI..SHIZURU!!" and her stomach make a loud growl, again.

Giggling at the never-ending-red-face-Natsuki, Shizuru decided to stop teasing her, for now.

"Alright, Natsuki should take a shower now and me too because I have to feed a certain puppy" Shizuru walked away from Natsuki and headed to her bathroom leaving a still dazed Natsuki in her living room.

And then..

"SHIZURUUU!!" Shizuru smiled a victorious smile while closing her bathroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: So here is chapter 2, hope you guys'll like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, sadly

Chapter 2

About half an hour later, the two of them had already cleaned up and dressed up.

"So where are we going?" Natsuki asked.

"Hmm..why don't Natsuki choose for me today since I'm new here and I'm have not yet explore this place" Shizuru said with her finger touched her chin, her thinking pose Natsuki assumed.

"Ok..so why don't we just go to a café not far from here and we can go there with my bike, is that ok with you?" Natsuki asked again.

_Hmm..Natsuki and bike..I wonder how it looks like..I can't wait.._thought Shizuru.

"If it's fine with Natsuki then it's fine with me too" Shizuru smiled.

"Alright..can you wait here for awhile, I need to get something" after given a nod from Shizuru, Natsuki rushed to her place to get her thing.

A few minutes later, Natsuki came near Shizuru with a helmet in her hand and she gave it to Shizuru.

"Here..I've got only one helmet so I want you to wear it"

"Ara..Natsuki is so sweet and considerate. Does Natsuki like me now?" Shizuru teased again while taking the helmet from Natsuki.

"BA..BAKA..I'm only thinking of your safety, that's all" said a now flustered Natsuki, again.

_Fu fu fu..Natsuki is too cute! I must restrain myself from hugging her, must have self-restrain.._thought Shizuru. "Ookini Natsuki"

"Oh..umm..it's alright. Come, let's go to my bike" Natsuki began walked and Shizuru followed her.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the parking lot and Natsuki walked to her Ducati 1098.

_Natsuki and her bike..it's very sexy and I feel like..no..must have self-restrain.._Shizuru blushed a little at the scene in front of her

Somehow, Natsuki noticed the blushes on Shizuru's face.

"OI! What are you blushing for? Hurry up and ride on" Natsuki said patting the backseat.

"Ara..but I've never ride on a bike before" Shizuru tilted her head a little.

"Is that so?" Natsuki walked toward Shizuru and took the helmet from her then placed it on Shizuru's head.

"This is how you wear it" Natsuki explained while her hands gently tucked the helmet on Shizuru. Their face were so close, just a few inches apart making Shizuru blushed again, harder this time but unfortunately Natsuki didn't notice this time as she was busy with her current task.

"Ok..that will do, now come sit here" Natsuki motioned to the backseat and Shizuru did as Natsuki said.

As soon as Shizuru has seated, Natsuki coolly sat at her place in front of Shizuru.

"Place your hand on my waist, I might go a bit fast" Natsuki turned her face toward Shizuru.

Shizuru placed her hands on Natsuki's waist but just a barely touch. "Like this?"

Natsuki growled. "No, unless you want to fall as soon as I accelerate. It's like this" Natsuki took Shizuru's hands and let them wrapped around her waist tight enough until Natsuki satisfied.

Shizuru surprised at the sudden intimate touch but doesn't hate it, in fact she liked it very much.

_Ara..I think I might like this ride but too bad I have this helmet on me now. Fu fu fu..maybe next time. _Shizuru thought while shifting herself for a better position.

"Are you ready?" Natsuki started her engine after Shizuru nodded.

"Hold on tight" Natsuki began accelerating her bike to their destination.

As Natsuki accelerate her bike faster, Shizuru tightened her grip around Natsuki's waist and drew her body closer to the biker.

Natsuki gulped at their closeness.

_Shizuru's breast feels so soft..WAIT??WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING??STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT!!Think mayo,mayo..mayo is soft and delicious just like Shizuru's breast..GAH!!_

Meanwhile, Shizuru wondered why Natsuki mumbled to herself but not to bother about it as she enjoyed the intimate moment.

After a few minutes of not so innocent ride, they had reached at their destination and Natsuki parked her bike just in front of the café named Hime Café elegantly making people around them turned their heads and admired the two of them.

"We have arrived..come, let me take that helmet off you" Natsuki said as her hands began untucking the helmet.

Shizuru found it cute with the way Natsuki treat her.

"Alright..it's all done, let's go inside, I'm starving like hell!" Natsuki quickly walked toward the entrance and Shizuru followed her from behind.

As the two of them entered the café, all eyes were staring at them, some admired their beauty while some were jealous because their boyfriends just can't take their eyes off them. But Natsuki just ignored them as Natsuki is popular with her attitude as 'ice princess'.

"Welcome Natsuki, long time no see" greeted a friendly red-head.

"Hi Mai..it's nice to see you so cheerful as always" replied Natsuki, smiled at her friend.

"My..who we have here, don't you want to introduce this beautiful guest to me?" Mai said with a smirk on her face.

"OI! What's with your face? Anyway, this is my new friend Fujino Shizuru. Shizuru, this is Tokiha Mai, Shizuru is my new neighbor, she just moved here this morning"

"Nice to meet you, Fujino-san. You can call me Mai, Natsuki and I are friends since high school and we are like sisters so you don't have to worry about me" said a cheerful Mai.

"Nice to meet you too, Mai and you also can call me Shizuru. It's looks like you know what I'm thinking and I think that you and I can be good friends" Shizuru winked at Mai.

"Oi oi..what are you two talking about? GAH! I just don't understand you two. Mai, give me the usual" Natsuki said as she walked to the cornered table reserved just for her.

Mai just laughed at Natsuki's outburst and returned her gaze to Shizuru. "So, what would you like Shizuru?" and she gave the menu to Shizuru.

"Please give me breakfast set A and green tea, ookini" then she walked toward Natsuki and joined her.

"So have you ordered yet?" asked Natsuki.

"Yes I have" Shizuru said as she took a sit in front of Natsuki.

"Good, you should taste Mai's cooking. It's delicious and once you taste it, you can never get enough of it" Natsuki said grinning.

"Ara..if Natsuki said so then I can't wait to taste it, Mai's delicious cooking that is"

"Sorry for the wait. Here is your order, enjoy the meal alright Natsuki, Shizuru" Mai said as she placed the orders at the table. "And if you want anything, just call me" with that said Mai returned to the kitchen.

"Ara..it's certainly look delicious and Natsuki's too but what is that white substance that you pour with such a large amount?" Shizuru asked as Natsuki happily poured her favorite mayo into her ramen.

"What do you mean white substance? You mean this??" Natsuki pointed at her mayo.

"This is the most delicious food a man has ever created and you don't know what this is? Are you from this planet Shizuru?" Natsuki asked vaguely.

"Is that even edible?" Shizuru asked innocently.

"Gah! Of course it's edible! How come there's a person that don't appreciate mayo even exist in this world!" Natsuki took a little amount of mayo with a spoon and handed it to Shizuru. "Here, taste this"

Shizuru just took a little with her finger and licked it. A few moments later, Shizuru make a face that Natsuki could never forgot for her entire life.

"How can Natsuki eat this gross, inedible and unhealthy thick substance?" Shizuru searched a napkin to wiped away the substance from her finger. As Shizuru about to wiped the substance away, suddenly Natsuki shouted..

"NOOOOO!!" abruptly stopped Shizuru from her action.

"NO! DON'T DO THAT! It will be a waste if you do that..here..here give me your hand!" said a panic Natsuki. Shizuru gave her hand to Natsuki and to her surprise, Natsuki took her finger and licked the mayo off her finger. Shizuru stared blankly at Natsuki as she was too surprise at the sudden action.

_ARA ARA ARA..Natsuki is so bold, does she always like this when it involves that thick white substance?Ara..I think I'm blushing hard now..ara..ara..I have found another Natsuki's weakness, today is certainly a wonderful day for me..fu fu fu.._

"Whoa..Natsuki you dog! I don't know you are that bold. Everyone is looking you know" suddenly Mai appeared from behind.

"What are you talking about? Hmm..what's this thing??" Natsuki looked at a now blushing Shizuru and then to her finger that earlier was occupied in Natsuki's mouth.

"WHAAAAA…WHAAAAAATTT??HOW COME YOU..YOU..ME...FINGER..MY MOUTH..WHAT THE HELL??" said a very, very red Natsuki.

"Natsuki, ikezu!" said a still flustered Shizuru.

"Shi..Shizuru..I'm sorry..I..I didn't mean to..umm..you know what.." Natsuki tried to console Shizuru.

"Natsuki is a meanie, she keeps all the fun to herself" Shizuru 'pouting'.

"Whoa..get a room you two!" Mai said with a smug face.

"What? Mai, don't you start with me or else" Natsuki gave Mai her famous Kuga death glare that make people around them shivered but not Mai.

"Stop it Natsuki, you know that it won't effect me but you're scaring my customers" Mai said with a care free attitude.

Suddenly, the door was burst open by a black hair girl with a big sword behind her.

"MAIIIIII…I'm hungry!" said the black hair girl while walked toward Mai and hugged Mai, embedded her head at Mai's chest to be exactly.

"Hai hai but before that let me introduce you to Natsuki's new friend, Fujino Shizuru. Shizuru, this is Minagi Mikoto, you can call her Mikoto" Mai introduced both girls.

Before Shizuru could introduced herself, Mikoto released her hugged from Mai and turned to hugged Shizuru and embedded her face onto Shizuru's chest just like Mai before. Natsuki's jaw dropped at the sudden action.

"Mmm..Shizuru's breast also feels nice but Mai's the best" Mikoto said as she nuzzled at Shizuru's chest.

"BA..BAKA MIKOTO! Don't go nuzzle other people's breast just like you did to Mai!" Natsuki said while she tried to pulled Mikoto away from Shizuru.

"Aww..I don't know Natsuki got jealous easily, good job Mikoto!" Mai patted Mikoto's head.

"What?ME?JEALOUS??" shouted Natsuki.

"Ara..I didn't know that Natsuki is so protective toward me, I like this obsessive Nat-su-ki.." Shizuru gave Natsuki a cheeky smile.

"WHAT..WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT??I'm just worried of what that pet of yours might do to Shizuru..jeez..I just don't understand you girls" Natsuki rubbed her temple.

"Alright..enough of teasing Natsuki. Come Mikoto, let's go and make some ramen for you" Mai took Mikoto's hand.

"Hurray..Mai's ramen..ramen..ramen.." said a mouth-watered Mikoto.

"We'll chat with you guys later and Natsuki.." Mai looked at Natsuki. Natsuki rise her eyebrow.

"..remember to play safe.." then Mai and Mikoto headed to the kitchen.

"BAKA!" Natsuki shouted at the disappearing figures.

"Sheesh..what was that about?" said a now calmed Natsuki.

"Natsuki sure has some interesting friends" Shizuru said.

"Yea right..wait until you meet the others" Natsuki said with a smirk.

"Is there someone cuter than Natsuki?" Shizuru asked.

"Yea..wait, what do you mean? I'm not cute, I'm cool" Natsuki said, proud of herself.

"Yes, Natsuki is one cool little cute puppy" Shizuru replied.

"I'm not a puppy, I'm a wolf, a cool one that is.."

"Ara..but to me, Natsuki is still my cute little puppy" _Very cute that I want to cuddle and keep her all to myself..fu fu fu.._


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This chapter is a little short and sorry for my bad grammar. My grammar sucks. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, it gives me motivation to write ^-^

Disclaimer: I still do not own any of them, how sad..

Chapter 3

"I think it's time for me to go to work. Let me send you home first then I will head for work" Natsuki said as she stood up.

"Ara..but I want to go to Natsuki's workplace" Shizuru followed Natsuki.

"Sure..but not today, I've enough of your tease, I just can't take it anymore today..maybe some other time" Natsuki walked to her bike.

"If Natsuki says so" Shizuru tried to hide her disappointment._ At least I still have this ride with Natsuki..fu..fu..maybe I should let my hands explore a bit._

"Shizuru, what are you standing there for? Come on, hop on" Natsuki's words woke Shizuru from her thought and who knows what could be waiting for the biker in this little ride.

For Natsuki, this was the longest ride she has ever had. Although the distance between the café and their apartment wasn't really far but somehow a certain brunette behind her make her felt like eternity because of her wandered hands. Even though Natsuki can't see Shizuru's face but she knew that Shizuru enjoyed making her twitched at her touch and there's a few times when Natsuki almost couldn't control the bike.

As for Shizuru, this ride was the most enjoyable ride she had ever had, for now. Her hands kept wandering aimlessly at Natsuki's waist, thigh, stomach and almost touched Natsuki's breast. And of course, the look on Natsuki's face was just too adorable that she can't help but do it more.

Soon, they had reach their apartment and Shizuru hesitantly lifted herself off from the bike and gave the helmet to Natsuki.

"Ookini Natsuki for the ride" Shizuru gave Natsuki a warm smile.

"Yea..Yeah..no problem" said a still unrecovered Natsuki.

Shizuru leaned forward and gave Natsuki a peck on cheek earning a shock Natsuki.

"Ookini Natsuki for the ride, I hope we can do it again" Natsuki just noded her head. And they just stared at each other for a moments and Shizuru decided to break the silence.

"Ara..if Natsuki don't go now, Natsuki will be late for her work or does Natsuki prefers to stay here with me although I don't mind Natsuki's company" Shizuru tilted her head a little.

"What? Work? Oh yeah..I need to go to work..alright Shizuru, see you later" with that Natsuki off to her workplace.

_Ara..I think I've already miss Natsuki although she has been gone only a few seconds ago._ Shizuru thought as she watched the disappearing Natsuki.

As for Natsuki, there were so many things gone through her mind about what happened earlier and decided to ignored it and focused on her ride instead.

A few minutes later, she had reached her workplace, a garage especially for bikes named Silver Duran. As soon as she parked her bike in the garage, Nao greeted her like her usual not so polite way.

"Yo Kuga! Why are you so early today, it's not like you or are you having nightmare today?" Nao said with a smirk.

"Hey Nao, how's things so far?" Natsuki headed for her office upstairs.

"Just like usual, bikes in and out and few letters for you" Nao said with a boring tone.

Natsuki sat at her chair and began read her letters. Nao also took a sit at a chair across Natsuki's working table.

"So, are there new component they have?" Nao asked as she looked at a new pamphlet in Natsuki's hand.

"Hmm.." was the only replied Natsuki gave. Nao snorted at the reply.

"What is wrong with you today, you look...confused and happy at the same time" Nao got up and headed to the couch at the corner of the office and turned on the TV.

Natsuki lifted her head up and looked at Nao quizzically.

"What do you mean **I** look happy?" Natsuki looked at Nao straight in the eyes.

"Well, you know what I mean Kuga. Don't try to hide from me, something good happened right?" Nao smirked.

Hearing that, Natsuki automatically recalled her memory of previous event, making her blush.

"See, I thought so. Your blushing face tells me everything"

"……Shut it spider! Go to work! GAH!!" Natsuki blushed harder.

"Yes..yes..sooner or later you will eventually tell me. Ha..ha..ha.." Nao walked away to continue her work.

"Geez..how the hell she is my bestfriend?" Natsuki looked at the door and then turned her eyes at the TV.

"WHAT!!??"

**SHIZURU'S HOME**

_Natsuki is so cute, I can't wait for her to return home…fu..fu..fu.._Shizuru walked her way to her new home.

"Ara..I wonder what I should do now?" Shizuru said to herself with her thinking pose.

"I should cook something for Natsuki for her help today but I wonder what Natsuki likes to eat" Shizuru turned on her TV and searched for channels.

"The only things I know Natsuki likes are that disgusting substance and **me**"

_Fu..fu..fu..should I cover myself with mayo and let Natsuki eats me? It should be fun with a cute face Natsuki will make.._Shizuru smiled to herself.

"But first I must finish clean this house" Shizuru stopped pushed the remote control button and stood up. But she stopped her movement as she saw the flashing thing at the TV.

"Ara.."


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with my work (I work 12 hours a day, 7 days a week, really!) and I manage to finish this chapter sooner than I thought. Thanks for the review and tips, I'll keep that in mind so please bear with me.I've make some changes in this chapter and I'll edit the other chapter as soon as I can. Anyway, sorry for the wait and please enjoy the story. ^-^

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of them.

**CHAPTER 4**

"WHAT!!??" Natsuki screamed in panic. Her scream can be heard by everyone in the garage and Nao immediately rushed to Natsuki's office.

"What's wrong Kuga?" said Nao, panting.

"Look at that!" Natsuki pointed her finger to the said TV. Nao looked at the screen with blur face.

"What?" Nao asked with innocent look.

"What?? What do you mean by 'WHAT'!?" Natsuki walked and stand beside the TV.

"Just look at this" Natsuki pointed at the screen.

"What?" Nao still blur at the situation.

"GRR…GAH!! Are you blind or what? Do you saw that advertisement about the race? The winning prize is 1 million!" Natsuki explained to Nao.

"Yeah…so?" Nao still not get it.

"GAH!! What's wrong with you? Do you hear what I said just now or are you deaf too? THE WINNING PRIZE IS 1 MILLION! 1 MILLION!!!" Natsuki took a deep breath and talked again.

"We can do a lot of things with that money. We can enlarge and upgrade this garage and I can have as many mayo as I want…hmmm…" Natsuki is currently lost in her MayoLand.

"Snap out of it Kuga!" Nao interrupted dreamy Natsuki.

"Geez…can't you see that I'm busy, spider!" Natsuki snapped out of her dreamy land.

"Whatever…so what do you suggest about the race?" Nao asked with quizzical look.

"I want to take part in the race and you'll be my manager or so ever" Natsuki grinned at Nao.

"What? You? Are you really serious Kuga?" Nao looked serious.

"Yeah…I'm damn serious about this" Natsuki said with determined look.

"But you haven't raced for so long and the last time you raced, you…." Nao slightly looked at Natsuki.

"I thought I told you not to talk about that anymore. Geez…Nao, are you a chicken?" Natsuki smirked at Nao.

"WHAT!? Who dares call me a chicken? Okay, I'm on!" Nao enraged at Natsuki's previous statement.

"That's what I want to hear. So the race will be held next week and we haven't prepared much so we have a lot of work to do. This week is going to be busy like hell, you ready spider?" Natsuki smiled at Nao.

"Ready anytime, mutt" Nao smiled back. And so, they began their preparation for the upcoming race.

**SHIZURU'S HOME**

"Ara…" Shizuru stared intently at the screen.

"Tea exhibition…next Saturday…10 am to 7 pm" Shizuru read on whats written at the screen and suddenly Shizuru's eyes glittered with joy.

"I must attend this exhibition but who would accompany me since I'm not really familiar with this place?" Shizuru asked herself and then she smiled cheekily.

"Ara..I have Natsuki to accompany me. It will be so much fun and it will be our first date" Shizuru walked to her room.

'_What should I wear? Wait…I must ask Natsuki first if she wants to go with me but if she does not want, I have to __**persuade **__her somehow…why am I being so overexcited?' _Shizuru thought to herself.

"I must wait until Natsuki return from her work and then I will ask her but right now I must finish the cleaning and then cook some food for my Natsuki" Shizuru proceed to do her unfinished work.

'_When will Natsuki return? I cannot wait for tonight to come…fufufu….'_

**SILVER DURAN GARAGE**

Natsuki and Nao were busy prepared for their upcoming race until Nao's phone makes a sound. Nao picked up her phone and read at the message she received.

"Shit…I'm gonna be late for my date! Kuga, let's stop here for today! I have something to do tonight!" Nao said to Natsuki while she started pack her things.

"Date? With Shiho? Wow, I don't know that you're into a relationship. I'm impressed, spider!" Natsuki smirked at Nao.

"Shut up mutt!" Nao blushed furiously but she tried to hide it.

"Alright, let's call it a day or Shiho will get mad at you…hahaha…." Natsuki punched Nao's hand lightly and Nao returned it back.

Natsuki also decided to pack her things since it's already late.

'_Haa…what a day, it's already 7 pm. I should head back home and eat some mayo'_ Natsuki went to her Ducati and head back home.

A few minutes later, Natsuki arrived at the parking lot and parked her bike. Natsuki walked slowly as she was tired with the previous work. As soon as she reached at Shizuru's door, she stopped and stared at the door.

'_Should I knock the door or not? Should I tell Shizuru that I'm home? But Shizuru probably is tired and I shouldn't bother her'_ Natsuki just stood at the door thinking with her face down, not knowing that Shizuru was standing in front of her.

'_Ara…what is Natsuki thinking so hardly? She is so into it and not realizes that I'm standing in front of her…hmm…I should do something about it…fufufu….'_ Shizuru walked behind Natsuki, wrapped her hands around Natsuki's waist and put her head on Natsuki's left shoulder.

The so ever dense Natsuki was still in her own world, didn't realized at what Shizuru did to her.

'_Call her or not…call her or not…wait, why do I feel heavy suddenly?'_ Natsuki's mind came back to reality.

"What is Natsuki thinking about? Does Natsuki think about me?" Shizuru whispered seductively to Natsuki's left ear. That action make Natsuki snapped out of it and had shivers ran down to her spine.

"Shi-Shizuru…since when are you here?" Natsuki tried hard to hide her blushing face from Shizuru's previous action.

"Since the very beginning, Nat-su-ki" Shizuru blew to Natsuki's ear.

"EEEKK!!! Is-is that so? Hahaha" Natsuki said nervously, her body tensed at the teasing.

"Was Natsuki thinking about me?" Shizuru said with her sexy accent.

"Yeah…WHAT?!! No-no…I'm NOT THINKING ABOUT YOU!! I was thinking about mayo…yeah, mayo!!" Natsuki gulped hard. Shizuru released her embrace from Natsuki and pretended to cry.

"Ikezu! Natsuki thinks that I'm too ugly for her to think about" Shizuru covered her face with her hands. Not realized that she's being tricked again, Natsuki suddenly turned around and hug Shizuru.

"NO! NO!! You're not ugly! You're very, extremely beautiful, gorgeous and sexy! Please don't cry!" Natsuki tried very hard to pamper the 'crying' girl. Shizuru blushed at the sudden intimate contact by Natsuki.

"So Natsuki does not hate me?" Shizuru said, felt comfortable with the contact.

"No! Of course NOT!! I don't hate you, in fact I like you very much!"Natsuki stroke Shizuru's brunette hair.

'_Ara…is that love confession?'_ "Were you thinking about me earlier?" Shizuru took a peek at Natsuki in between her fingers.

"Yes, I was thinking whether I should call you or not and that you must be tired, well sort of" Natsuki whispered.

"Ara, Natsuki is so considerate about me. Has Natsuki fallen in love with me? I'm so happy" Shizuru removed her hands from her face and smiled mischievously at Natsuki.

"Shi-Shizuru?? GAH!! You tricked me!!" Natsuki blushed hard and released her hug.

"But I just can't resist from teasing you, my cute little puppy" Shizuru poked Natsuki's cheek.

"I'M NOT LITTLE PUPPY! GRRR!!" Natsuki growled at Shizuru.

"Ara, Natsuki is so cute when she is angry!" Shizuru was about to pat Natsuki's head when suddenly….

_GROOWLLL…._

Natsuki's stomach let out a loud growl.

"It seems that my little puppy is hungry. Come Natsuki, let me prepare you your favorite food" Shizuru took Natsuki's hand and walked to her door.

"My favorite? Mayo??" Natsuki beamed at the thought of mayo.

**SHIZURU'S HOME**

"Natsuki, can you help me set the table?" Shizuru said, her head slightly poke out from the kitchen.

"Yeah sure" Natsuki got up from her seat and set the table.

"Dinner's ready, Natsuki" Shizuru showed up, carrying a tray with her.

"Let me help you carry that" Natsuki went to Shizuru and took the tray from Shizuru.

"Ara, how sweet of Natsuki" Shizuru walked back to the kitchen and to retrieve her tea tray.

"I'm not! I just can't sit doing nothing while you do all the work" Natsuki walked to the table. Shizuru followed her, smiling.

"Ittadakimassu" Both said and began eating. The room felt silent for a moment as they were occupied with their meal, especially Natsuki since she had her favorite mayo. After a while, Shizuru put down her chopsticks, indicating that she had finished her meal and began poured her tea. As she enjoyed her tea, she started a conversation.

"Ne Natsuki, is Natsuki available next Saturday?" Shizuru asked, eyes looked at Natsuki. Putting her chopsticks down, Natsuki looked back at Shizuru.

"Next Saturday? Why?" Natsuki asked back.

"There will be a tea exhibition on that day that I really want to go but it seems that there is no one to accompany me, so I wish that Natsuki can go with me, no good?" Shizuru said with a slightly pleading look.

After seeing Shizuru's expression, Natsuki didn't have the heart to reject the invitation.

"Yeah…sure, no problem with me!" Natsuki said without thinking.

"Really? Ookini Natsuki!" Shizuru smiled and hugged the bluenette girl. Natsuki blushed at the hug but somehow she felt that she's forgetting something. After cleaned up together, they spent their time chatting and soon Natsuki took her leave.

**NATSUKI'S HOME**

Natsuki was laid down on her bed, deeply in thought.

'_I think I'm forgetting something but what is it?'_ Her brows furrowed.

'_GAH!! What is it?!!'_ Then suddenly she jolted up from her bed, causing her fell from the bed.

'_FUCK!! I FORGOT ABOUT THE RACE!!'_ Natsuki stood up and started walking in a circle.

'_DAMN! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!'_ Natsuki remembered Shizuru's smile after she accepted the invitation.

'_GAH!! If I turn her down, she'll be very sad and I don't want that!'_ Natsuki imagined Shizuru's sad face and she immediately shook her head.

'_NO! I don't want her to be sad! Come on Kuga Natsuki, think of something!'_ Natsuki thought hard as her brows furrowed deeper. After several minutes of her intense thought, she finally came up with a (not so) perfect solution.

"I know! I can go to the tea exhibition on the evening after the race since I presume that the race will be over before 3 pm" Natsuki said to herself.

"Natsuki, you're a genius. Hahaha!" Natsuki felt proud of herself.

And so, the week past by smoothly with Natsuki prepared for her race and Shizuru excited with her date with Natsuki.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Sorry for my late update but here is my new chapter. And thanks for the review, I do have rest. So please continue read this and enjoy. ^0^

Disclaimer: I still do not own any of part them....

**CHAPTER 5**

**ON THE RACE/DATE DAY**

It was raining heavily outside when Natsuki woke up that morning.

"Argh! Of all day, why is it today?" Natsuki cursed under her comfy blanket.

"But what the hell!! I don't give a damn about it, rainy or sunny, I'll win this race at all cost!" Natsuki said confidently, got up from her bed and walked toward her bathroom to cleaned up and be ready for her big day. As she was about to exit her house, her phone rang.

'_It's Nao'_ "Yeah, what?" Natsuki answered the call.

"_Oi Kuga, where're you?"_ came Nao's voice from the other line.

"Geez, have patience spider! I'm about to leave" Natsuki said as she walked her way to exit her house.

"_Alright, meet me at the track!"_ and with that said, Nao hung up the phone.

After Natsuki exit her door, Natsuki walked toward Shizuru's door and knocked the door.

"Who is it?" Came an angelic voice from inside Shizuru's house.

" It's me, Natsuki" Natsuki answered, stood motionless at the door.

"Alright, wait for a moment, I'm coming" Shizuru replied and Natsuki heard a sound of footstep closer to the door. As the door opened, Natsuki's face immediately blushed hard at the scene in front of her. Shizuru stood in front of Natsuki half naked, her perfect curvy body covered only in towel with a trail of water of her after shower still linger on her body and her wet hair wrapped in another towel make her looked extremely sexy.

'_FUCK!!! SHIZURU LOOKS SO SEXY AND DELICIOUS!! I want to kiss her and eat her…WAIT?!! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING SO EARLY IN THE MORNING?? God dammit…I can't stop staring at her brea…ahem ahem…hair! EYES!! Look elsewhere! Shit, my eyes won't listen to me anymore!'_ Natsuki struggled hard to her innerself.

'_Ara…so cute!!! Looking at Natsuki's cute face first thing in the morning really brighten my day…fufufu…I should tease her more!'_ Shizuru walked closer to the blushing girl.

"Ara, why is Natsuki stares at me so intently? Does Natsuki like at what she sees?" Shizuru poked Natsuki's cheek lightly making Natsuki snapped out of her struggling thought.

"Wha-what? No, I didn't mean to think that I want to kiss you or eat you…because you **REALLY** look **DELICIOUS** right now…and I think I'm blushing hard right now and….oh crap! Did I say that out loud?!" Realizing at her sudden outburst, Natsuki could die in embarrassment right now and all she could do was faced down, tried to hide her blushing face. Meanwhile, Shizuru was a little taken back at Natsuki's sudden outburst and soon she also blushed.

'_Ara Natsuki! I think I also want to eat you right now…'_ Shizuru's fingers caressed Natsuki's red cheek and traced down to the bluenette's lips and stopped there.

"Natsuki…." Shizuru whispered, Natsuki face up.

"Can I kiss you?" Shizuru asked, still blushed. Hearing the words, Natsuki nodded her head slightly to show her agreement.

With that, Shizuru pulled Natsuki into her house and closed the door, pushed Natsuki to the now closing door.

"Shi-Shizuru…." Natsuki whispered. Shizuru leaned closer to the girl, really close as they felt each other breath.

"Natsuki…." Shizuru whispered as she leaned forward to capture Natsuki's lips. They closed their eyes as they savored the sweet kiss they shared. After several minutes, they parted away to catch a breath. Their forehead were touching as they looked at each other eyes and they started kissing again, more passionate and lust this time. Natsuki pulled Shizuru's body closer to met hers, making an intimate contact and they moaned in between their kisses. Shizuru's hands now hugged around Natsuki's neck and deepen the kiss, played with the tongue and a few teases on the lips. Natsuki's hands started wander around at Shizuru's back aimlessly and that sudden action caused Shizuru's towel to unwrapped, revealed Shizuru's naked body. Natsuki, still unconscious of her action, started caressing Shizuru's bare back, making Shizuru moaned at the touch.

'_Mmm…Shizuru's skin is so soft…wait, where's the towel?'_ Natsuki's hands searched the disappearing towel. Natsuki pulled back from the kiss and stared at now fully naked Shizuru, and of course she blushed, harder. Meanwhile, Shizuru was still in shocked at the sudden discontact and she let out a whimper.

"Natsuki…ikezu…." Shizuru pouted, still panting from the kiss. Natsuki still looked at a naked body in front of her, whispered….

"Shizuru…beautiful…delicious…" as Natsuki's hands reached up and touched Shizuru's bare breast.

"Aaahh…Nat…su…ki…." Shizuru moaned at the touch. As Natsuki was about to captured Shizuru's breast with her mouth, Natsuki's phone suddenly rang, caused them to abruptly stop their little activities. With a disappointed look, Natsuki answered the phone, angrily….

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!!" Natsuki shouted at the caller who dared to disturb them.

"WHERE THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU?!!" Shouted the caller back to Natsuki.

"Na-Nao?" Natsuki immediately calmed down as she heard the voice.

"Yes, the one and only Yuuki Nao and where're you Kuga Natsuki?? The competition will be starting in an hour and **get your damn ass here**!!" Nao yelled through the phone.

"Ye-yeah. I'll come right away" Natsuki behaved like a good puppy. After the conversation with Nao ended, Natsuki turned to Shizuru.

"Shi-Shizuru…I'm sorry but I've got to go now. I have some things to do but I promise to meet you afterward" Natsuki explained to Shizuru, fidgeting.

"Ara, is that so? But Natsuki must promise to accompany me later, ne Natsuki?" Shizuru said with a slight disappointed tone.

"I promise you and I'll make sure I'll keep my promise, a Kuga never back down her words and I can guarantee that!" Natsuki looked straight into Shizuru's crimson eyes, she looked serious. Shizuru felt relieved and chuckled.

"And we can continue doing _this _and _that_ later?" Shizuru lightly pinched Natsuki's nose making the bluenette blushed again.

"BA-BAKA!! Stop with the tease and put on some cloth" Natsuki avoided her eyes from staring at Shizuru's still naked body.

"Ara, does Natsuki not like my bare body? Natsuki ikezu!" Shizuru faked a sob as she cover her face with her hands.

"NO! NO!! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN! ImeanIloveyournakedbodybutIdon'twantyoutocatchacoldsinceit'srainingoutside" Natsuki quickly (I mean, really quick) explained to Shizuru, hoping that the girl didn't get what she said but to her dismay, Shizuru heard her clearly.

"So Natsuki likes to do _this_ and _that_ to me later?" Shizuru grinned under her hands.

"Ye-yeah…I like it very much so please don't cry" Natsuki whimpered.

"Ara…ookini Natsuki!" said a now smiling Shizuru as she hugged the whimpering bluenette.

"Mou Shizuru, stop teasing me" Natsuki felt comfortable at the hug. After a while, they parted and Natsuki turned to leave.

"I-I'll call you later, alright?" Natsuki said without looking at Shizuru. As Natsuki was about to exit the door, Shizuru called her.

"Natsuki!" Natsuki turned her head and was surprised to meet Shizuru's lips on her own.

"Don't forget to call me, Nat-su-ki" Natsuki turned red. She nodded and began walking away and before she closed the door behind her, she slightly looked at Shizuru.

"And you also, don't forget to put on some cloth" with that said, she closed the door and make her way to where Nao waited.

'_Ara…I think I've fallen in love with my cute little puppy…._' Shizuru thought as she walked to her bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Here is my new chapter, hope you guys like it although it's a little short. Sorry it took me a while to update and thanks for all the reviews. It keep me motivated and I promise I'll improve myself more. So here it is chapter 6...enjoy. ^0^

Disclaimer: I still and never own any of them, it's sad but it's the truth...

**  
CHAPTER 6**

At the campsite where the race held, Nao walked back and forth for the hundredth times, looked extremely impatient and irritated because of a certain bluenette.

"Goddammit, where is that fucking mutt?" Nao cursed to herself and after several minutes of another cursing, she saw Natsuki ran toward her.

"OI MUTT!! Why the hell are you late at this damn important race?!" Nao acted like a mother scolding her daughter, of course with a not proper word.

"So…sorry…Nao…I…got…caught…up…with…something…." Said Natsuki, still panting from her running but she had steadied herself.

"Is that something is more important than this race?!" Nao still scolded Natsuki but she stopped when she saw a very red Natsuki.

"So I see…." Nao smirked.

"Does it feel good?" Nao asked with mischievous grin.

"Ye-yeah…it feels so damn good…wait! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Natsuki tried hard not to blush harder.

"Oh ho, so our pup has grown up a little, did she? Come on, tell me who is this person?" Nao poked Natsuki's red cheek.

"I'm not telling you!" Natsuki crossed her hands on her chest and let out a huff like a cute puppy.

"So you're not telling…it's alright…I bet she's too ugly for you to the point that you're too ashamed to tell me" Nao sighed. Natsuki fumed at Nao's statement.

"SHIZURU IS NOT UGLY!! In fact, she's more gorgeous and sexier than YOUR SHIHO!!" Natsuki barked at Nao, not knowing that she's been tricked by the redhead.

"So her name is Shizuru, I'm impressed pup!" Nao grinned at Natsuki.

"You…you tricked me! Nao!!" as Natsuki was about to 'end' Nao's life, there's an announcement for all racer to get ready for the race.

"We'll continue this later!" Natsuki said, giving Nao her Kuga death glare.

'_Whew, save by the bell! I thought I'll die for sure!'_ Nao relieved at the fact that she was saved by an announcement.

"Have you prepared everything?" suddenly Natsuki turned serious. In order to win this race, she must assured that everything is fully prepared and in excellent condition.

"Yeah, everything's under control. Do you want to double check?" Nao also turned serious, she's down to business.

"Sure but I'll do it myself!" Natsuki said and Nao just nodded at her, confirming Natsuki's request.

"But hell it's raining like crazy today!" Natsuki looked out at the hard pouring rain. She never liked rain in the first place actually so this situation was kind of irritated to her but today she didn't give it a damn as today is an exceptional occasion for her, later that day she's going to have her first date with Shizuru.

"Yeah…with all the thunder. Are you really sure you want to continue doing this?" Nao sounded a little worried but she tried hard not to show it to Natsuki.

"Yes Nao. It's now or never!" Natsuki said firmly and continue….

"….don't worry" Natsuki tried to pampered Nao her own way.

"I'm not worried about **YOU**! I'm just worried about **MY CAT** at home!!" Nao turned her head so that Natsuki couldn't see her red face right now.

"Wow, I didn't know **YOU** own a **CAT**! I thought you only adore spider!" Natsuki smirked at Nao although she didn't notice Nao's red face.

"Shut up Kuga!" Nao still face away from Natsuki. Natsuki chuckled at Nao but deep down her heart, she knew that Nao cared for her.

"Alright, enough with the cat, let's go and do the final check before the race start" Natsuki walked to her booth and Nao followed her from behind. After the final check, Natsuki went to prepare herself and get ready for the race that's about to start.

****

AT THE RACE TRACK

"So are you ready Kuga?" Nao asked, a little nervous.

"I'm ready anytime!" Natsuki replied confidently. She had her biker suit on and readied herself.

"Are you really sure about this Kuga? You still have time to forfeit if you want" Nao looked at Natsuki with concern in her eyes.

"Geez spider…you should stop worrying like an old hag. It's just a simple race, I'll just win this and we're done. Think about the prize, it's worth it" _'so worth it that I can have all the mayo in the world…mmm…mayo….'_ Natsuki lost in her mayoland for a while.

"Yeah, I guess you're right! So you're gonna go there and kick some ass…well sort of…and win this or I'll kick your damn ass myself if you screw this up!" Nao's back to herself after she got convinced.

"Of course! Who do you think I'm?" Natsuki smiled proudly of herself.

"……….mutt?" Nao said with an innocent face.

"It's Kuga Natsuki you dimw…." Natsuki abruptly stopped when an announcement for the race to begin echoed in the air.

"I guess it's time for me to show my skills!" Natsuki put on her helmet and tucked it securely.

"Yeah, good luck mutt!" Nao patted Natsuki's back lightly and Natsuki nodded at Nao.

'…_And be careful….'_ Nao said silently to herself as she went back to their campsite. Meanwhile, Natsuki was now concentrating on the race.

'_I must win this race…and hurry goes back to Shizuru!'_

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The race track was packed with people from around the country, some came with family and some with their partner. The crowd grew excited when an announcement was made that it's time for the race to begin. All the racers were already on their position and Natsuki's position was on the third.

****

RED

****

YELLOW

****

GREEN

Natsuki accelerate at full speed, left other racers behind. Even though it's still raining, Natsuki didn't hold back but she decided to be more careful as a precautious. The race is a 3 laps race, it seemed like a simple race but with the rain and slippery track, it make it difficult for the racers especially when the track is known for its sharp bends. But none of it gave trouble to Natsuki as she skillfully rode past the bends without much difficulty. Natsuki finished the first lap with ease, however, she noticed that someone managed to caught up with her pace.

The racer in dark green suit managed to stay behind Natsuki in a really close range.

'_Let me see what you can do'_ Natsuki thought as she accelerate faster.

At the campsite, Nao watched Natsuki with worry in her eyes.

'_Is she serious?!! Riding like that in the rain and those slippery track! Does she want to get herself killed??'_ Nao watched intently at the match between the two racers and suddenly….

"NATSUKI!!!"

In the hard pouring rain, Nao ran across the track to the fallen racer.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: So here is chapter 7, I wonder if you guys will like it or not but I do really hope you guys enjoy it!^o^

Disclaimer: Nope, they are not mine. They belong to Sunrise...

**CHAPTER 7**

_**FLASHBACK AT THE RACE TRACK**_

'_Let me see what you can do' Natsuki thought as she accelerate faster, leaving the dark green racer behind her. Natsuki glanced slightly at her side mirror and saw that the racer was almost out of her sight._

'_That was easy!' Natsuki grinned under her helmet but suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She glanced again and it was the dark green racer._

'_Not bad but I'll show you what real race means' Natsuki was about to showed her skill when suddenly a thunder strikes out of nowhere at the track just in front of Natsuki. Natsuki managed to avoid the thunder, much to her relieved but she forgot that the dark green racer was still behind her. The dark green racer couldn't brake in time when Natsuki make a sudden move to avoided the thunder, making them collided with each other. Natsuki lost her balance at the collision and she fell off her bike, she slided with her bike to the side corner and crashed her body. The dark green racer, however, was able to regained her balance from falling. She can continue with the race if she wanted but she didn't, instead she rushed to help Natsuki._

'_What…happened? Why do I feel so heavy? ARGH!! My body and my head…it hurt like hell! Nao…what is she doing here? Why are people gathering around me? My eyes…blurry…so heavy…what the hell….' Natsuki lay on the ground motionless._

"_Shizuru" Natsuki slowly closed her eyes._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"NATSUKI!!!" Nao ran to where Natsuki crashed earlier. The paramedics were already there, tried their hardest to treat the fallen racer. Nao ran past through them and kneeled close to Natsuki.

"Natsuki, can you hear me?" Nao tried not to touch Natsuki, afraid it might affected the already injured girl. No answer came from Natsuki, just a grunt but it sure did make Nao relieved that Natsuki is still alive. After the helmet was removed, Nao saw Natsuki's face was completely covered by blood, a lot of blood. Nao's worries began to rise again and she kept on calling Natsuki but there was no answer came from the girl. Nao's eyes started to watered but she kept on holding it from falling. Nao noticed that Natsuki's eyes were slowly closing and the only word that came out of Natsuki's mouth was….

"Shizuru"

**SHIZURU'S HOME**

_'Ara, it sure is raining heavily today but I don't really care about it. I just can't wait for my date with Natsuki this evening, I wonder what I should wear?'_ Shizuru thought as she happily tried on her clothes. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and thunders flashed constantly just outside Shizuru's window, making Shizuru startled a little.

'_Ara, that was a little scary. I hope it will stop soon'_ Shizuru calmed herself from the sudden shock. As she continued her activity, her phone rang.

"Who might it be? Could it be Natsuki?" Shizuru walked happily to her living room where her phone located and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Fujino Shizuru speaking" Shizuru greeted at the caller.

"_Hello Shizuru, it's me, Mai" _came Mai's voice from the other line. She sounded not as cheery as always. Shizuru wondered what's wrong with her.

"Ara, what can I do for you, Mai?" Mai fell silent for a moment and Shizuru started felt uneasy with Mai's odd behavior.

"_It's about Natsuki…"_ Mai replied short, her voice was so low as if she whispered. As Shizuru heard Mai mentioned Natsuki's name, she felt a sudden chill ran down to her spine.

"What about Natsuki, Mai?" Shizuru tried to calm herself down but it didn't work when Mai started crying silently.

"Mai, can you tell me what is it about Natsuki?" Shizuru started to loose her composure when Mai didn't answered her question.

"Natsuki…she…she was involved in an accident and she's badly injured…." Mai couldn't hold her tears anymore and she started sobbing. Hearing that, Shizuru trembled, her knees felt weak and she collapsed on the floor.

"Natsuki…" She barely whispered, her voice seemed to be stuck on her throat.

"Is this Shizuru?" came another voice from the other line. Shizuru didn't answered the caller, she still in a state of shock at the news she just heard. Her hard breathing was the only thing that can be heard through the phone.

"It's Yuuki Nao, I'm Natsuki's friend. If you want to see Natsuki, go to Fuuka Hospital, it might be the last time you see her" Nao frankly said to Shizuru, not waiting for Shizuru replied. Shizuru snapped out of her shocked state after she heard Nao's words.

'_The last time?!'_ Shizuru repeated Nao's words in her head.

"You better hurry up before it's too late" with that said, Nao hung up the phone. Somehow, Shizuru gained her strength back. She immediately rushed to get her things and headed to Fuuka Hospital.

**FUUKA HOSPITAL**

As Shizuru entered the hospital, she went directly to the receptionist counter to get Natsuki's whereabouts. After given the information she needed, she rushed to the said place and she saw Mai and Mikoto with several other people she didn't recognized stood in a hallway. Shizuru walked toward crying Mai, she wanted to know about Natsuki's condition badly.

"Mai, how is Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, an obvious worry showed in her voice and she put her hand on Mai's shoulder to get Mai's attention.

"Shizuru…Natsuki…." Mai turned to face Shizuru and she hugged the brunette tightly, she tried to comfort herself.

"Mai…." Mikoto said with a sad face.

"Are you Shizuru?" came a voice from beside Shizuru. Shizuru turned her head and saw a redhead standing beside her. The redhead was calm but when Shizuru took a look closely at her face and eyes, it was slightly red, Shizuru assumed that she also cried earlier.

"Yes, my name is Shizuru and you are?" Shizuru stated calmly although her inner self struggled hard to know about Natsuki.

"I'm Yuuki Nao, the one who spoke with you earlier and to answer your question, I also didn't know about Natsuki's condition. She's been there for hours now" Nao said as she pointed her finger to a room in front of them, it was an operation room.

"How did this accident happen to Natsuki?" Shizuru demanded an answer, she looked straight into Nao's eyes.

'_Gulp…she's hot but pretty scary, especially those eyes. The color is like a blood, like Natsuki's blood….'_ Nao's face turned sad as she recalled previous event but she quickly recovered as a certain brunette stared at her intently, making her slightly uncomfortable.

"We-well, Natsuki took part in a bike race. During the race, a thunder suddenly strikes in front of her, she managed to dodged it but unfortunately she collided with other racer, resulting the accident and now she's in there" Nao explain briefly and quickly to Shizuru, she didn't have enough courage to looked straight into Shizuru's crimson eyes.

"Where is the other racer? How and who is that person?" Shizuru examined every face that stood in the hallway.

"I also didn't know where he or she went, all I know that that person didn't get any scratch at all" Nao looked at the people around her to get some information but they also had no idea about the person. Suddenly, someone walked toward them and stood behind Shizuru.

"That would be me!" said the person.

Shizuru turned her head to look at the person and her eyes went wide at what she saw.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Sorry for the wait, here's chapter 8. It's a little short than the other chapter but now I'm working on the next chapter and I'll post it as soon as possible. Thanks for the review and after you guys finish read this chapter, please don't flame me...*0*

Disclaimer: No, I don't own them and I'm aware of that...sigh....

**CHAPTER 8**

"What are you doing here, **MARGUERITE-SAN**?" Shizuru said to the person who stood in front of her. Her voice had a slight venomous tone, making everyone in the hallway shivered at it.

"I'm sorry Shizuru, I know that I've broken the promise we made but I'm the one who is responsible for what happened to Kuga-san" stated the person with a dark green hair, tried to calmed herself at Shizuru's intense glare.

"What do you mean by that?" Shizuru's eyes still fixed on the girl. The girl tried to avoid Shizuru's gaze and her eyes met with Nao's lime eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry for my rude behavior. I haven't introduced myself properly yet, have I? My name is Marguerite Tomoe and you must be Yuuki Nao, am I right?" Tomoe raised her right hand to make a handshake with Nao.

"Yeah, how do you know my name?" Nao hesitant at first but then she took Tomoe's hand.

"Earlier at the campsite before the race began, I heard you screamed out your name and Kuga-san's name on the phone" Tomoe chuckled a bit, making Nao's face turned red.

"Is-is that so? Hahaha…." Nao tried hard to cover her red face.

"Oh, let me introduce the others!" Nao quickly recovered and turned her gaze at Shizuru and Tomoe and continued….

"I assume you two knew each other by the conversation you two had earlier" and Nao resumed to her introduction.

"That redhead girl crying over there at Shizuru is Tokiha Mai and that cat-like girl behind her is Minagi Mikoto" Nao pointed her finger to the said girls and she continued….

"You see that couple over there? That black haired girl in glasses is Harada Chie and the girl next to her is Senoh Aoi" Shizuru and Tomoe looked at the said couple, each of them looked sad and tried to pampered each other.

"And that redhead next to them is Sugiura Midori" the said person just nodded at them. Then Nao turned to Shizuru after she finished her introduction.

"And guys, this is Natsuki's new 'friend', Shizuru…." Nao paused for a moment and Shizuru understood what it meant.

"Fujino, my name is Fujino Shizuru. I apologized for not introducing myself earlier, I was so worried about Natsuki's condition" Shizuru politely bowed to the people around her.

"Nah…it's okay, we understand it" Nao said, her hand rubbed her neck nervously.

"But damn, why is it taking so damn long? I'm sure that that mutt will be fine but the waiting is killing me!" Nao tried to ease everyone's anxious and also hers. The room fell silent for a moment until Shizuru turned her gaze back at Tomoe.

"Marguerite-san, could you answer my question earlier?" Shizuru said with a cold tone, Tomoe knew that she couldn't avoid Shizuru anymore so she decided to answer the brunette's question.

"Ha-hai, actually I'm the one who collided with Kuga-san and I'm the cause of her accident!" Tomoe stated nervously.

"So you mean you're…." before Nao could finish her sentence, she was cut by Tomoe.

"Yes! I'm the one!" Tomoe looked straight into Nao's eyes. Shizuru and the others, however, were a little confused of the situation.

"Yuuki-san, can you please kindly explain to us?" Shizuru turned to look at Nao and Nao gulped at that.

"We-well, do you remember earlier when I said that Natsuki collided with other racer? Apparently, she is the racer!" Nao pointed to Tomoe. Shizuru was a little surprised at that but it was never showed on her face.

"Is that so?" Shizuru replied short, she gave a murderous aura at Tomoe and the others can't help but stood there motionless, afraid that a sudden move might get them killed by a certain brunette.

Suddenly, someone came out from the operation room, breaking the awkward silence that was previously occupied the hallway. Midori was the first one to approach the incoming person.

"How is she, Youko?" Midori asked to the doctor named Youko. The room fell silent for a moment, all waited for the doctor's reply. The doctor removed her surgical mask, revealed a beautiful young woman but her expression make everyone in the hallway felt extremely nervous. Shizuru clenched her hand tightly and brought it to her chest, praying for Natsuki to be safe. Everyone also silently prayed, hoped that it will be good news. The room filled with silence and the tension began to rise when the doctor opened her mouth to reveal the news.

"I'm sorry, we've done everything we can to save her" as she stated that, the room immediately filled with screaming and crying.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Like I promised earlier, here is chapter 9. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you guys enjoy it...^0^

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own them...

**CHAPTER 9**

"I'm sorry, we've done everything we can to save her" stated Dr. Youko. Mai fell on the floor instantly and Mikoto reached for her to give some comfort. Nao just stared at the floor, her tears started falling silently. Aoi cried in Chie's arms and so did Chie although her cry was a little less silent than Aoi. Tomoe just stood there, not knowing what to do at the moment. And as for Shizuru, when she heard about the news, she felt her heart was being ripped apart into million pieces and a sudden pain emitted in her chest. She tried to ease the pain but the pain just won't go away. She felt her cheeks turned hot as tears began to fall from her crimson eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me! You can't be serious right?!" Midori said, her hands gripped on Dr. Youko's shoulder, she tried hard to hold her tears. Dr. Youko looked at Midori and then she turned her gaze to everyone in the hallway and she sighed.

"Yeah, I'm just kidding. I just wanted to know your reaction when I told you that and I'm really satisfied with the result I got. Don't worry, Natsuki is safe now although she has a few fracture bones here and there but it wasn't anything serious, not like the last time she submitted here" Dr. Youko smiled at everyone in the hallway, making them stopped their weeping.

"DR. YOUKO!!"

"YOUKO!!"

Everyone shouted at the doctor angrily but at the same time, they felt relieved at the fact that Natsuki was saved, especially Shizuru. She felt her pain had gone away and her body began to relax at the moment she heard the doctor.

"Calm down everyone. You wouldn't want to disturb the patient, would you?" Dr. Youko words instantly calmed everyone down. Shizuru was the first one that had composed herself at the sudden emotion twist and she walked toward Dr. Youko.

"When can we see her?" Shizuru asked with hope in her eyes. Everyone also seemed to wondered about the same thing as they also looked at Dr. Youko. Dr. Youko just smiled when she turned her gaze from Shizuru to everyone else.

"You can see her after we transfer Natsuki to her room but remember to behave yourself" Dr. Youko said as she patted Shizuru's shoulder and began walked away with Midori trailed behind her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Arghh…my head hurts! Where am I?" Natsuki woke up, she looked at her surrounding that seemed to be unfamiliar to her. The surrounding was pitch black except for a room with dim light not so far ahead from her. She stood on her feet_ _and began walking toward the room but as she walked closer to the room, the room seemed to be further away from her. After a long walk to unreachable destination, her feet began to ache and she cursed at it._

"_GAH!! Stupid fucking room!!" Natsuki cursed as she sat on the floor to rested her arching feet._

"_**WHERE THE HELL IS THIS FUCKING PLACE?!!**....and where is everyone?" Natsuki brought her leg closed to her chest and hugged it._

"…_..it's so cold…." Natsuki laid her forehead on her knees and tightened her hug. As she lost to her own thought, suddenly she heard a faint sound calling her name._

'_Nat…su…ki….' She shook her head, she thought maybe it was just her illusion._

'_Nat…su…ki….' She heard it again, a bit louder this time and she began searched for the source._

'_Nat…su…ki….' The sound became louder each time and Natsuki found out that the source was just above her. When she looked up, her eyes went wide as she saw a giant bottle of her favorite mayonnaise just above her, looking very tempting._

"_WHAT?!! AM I DREAMING?!! Wait…I think I'm in a dream and in my dream, I dream again so that's mean I'm in my dream's dream?? GAH!! It's so confusing but what the hell, all I know is that I'm in heaven! **MAYOOOOO……WAIT FOR ME, I'M COMIIIIIIIG!!**" Natsuki tried to reach her beloved mayonnaise but it seemed that she couldn't because the desired object is just too high for her to reach. _

"_Mayo-chan (mayonnaise), come to mama (Natsuki)!" Natsuki stretched out her hands, hoping that the object above her will eventually came to her. After a few attempts to reach it failed, Natsuki felt annoyed and with several curses being blurted out, suddenly Natsuki's desired object moved away from Natsuki, making her startled. _

"_Wait! Mayo, where're you going?! **COME BACK HERE!**" Natsuki screamed at her soon-to-be-disappeared mayo. The object, however, didn't look like it was going to stop, moreover, it moved even faster and soon it had completely out of Natsuki's sight._

"_**NOOO!!! MY MAYOOOOO!!!!**" Natsuki grabbed her head as she shouted at the top of her lungs at her disappeared precious thing. Then she sobbed quietly while thinking about her loss._

"…_.*sob*…mayo…*sob*…." She looked like she had just lost her precious one (well, I mean a person, not food). As she weep at her lost, there was a sound again calling Natsuki but it was different sound this time, the sound seemed familiar to Natsuki but Natsuki didn't recognized it. Natsuki stopped her weeping and looked in front of her. The room that was unreachable earlier now stood just in front of her but this time, the door was opened and it seemed that there's someone stood at the door and unfortunately for Natsuki that she couldn't see the face._

"_Who're you?" Natsuki could guess that the person that stood at the door is a girl from her body's figure._

"_Who're you?" Natsuki repeated her question as the person didn't answer her earlier question and this time also there was no answer came from the person, instead the person stretched out her hands out to Natsuki's direction, as if she wanted Natsuki to took her hand. But unfortunately for our dense little puppy, he seemed to not understand the action and so she growled at the person._

"_**WHO'RE YOU?! AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?! GRRRR….**" She gave the person her Kuga death glare but the person didn't even flinch at it._

"_Natsuki…." The person called Natsuki and instantly Natsuki calmed down as if her voice sounded like a lullaby to Natsuki's ear._

'_That voice sounds familiar but I couldn't remember from where and who it belongs' Natsuki's brows furrowed as she tried to figure it out but she failed._

"_Natsuki…." The person called again and this time the voice seemed like a magnet to Natsuki as she unconsciously walked toward the person. Natsuki's hand reached out as she walked closer. As she get closer to the person, she noticed something very familiar to her, although she still couldn't see the face but she recognized the eyes._

"_Natsuki…." The person called again and suddenly Natsuki felt pain in her chest and she felt a deep longing within herself to the crimson eyes that looked straight into her emerald one. Natsuki felt like her body had its own thinking when Natsuki's hand unconsciously and immediately reached the awaiting hands in front of her and when their fingers intertwined, a sudden bright light appeared out of nowhere and covered the whole space. Natsuki closed her eyes since the light was too bright for her eyes to handle and she felt her body being pulled into the room. Before she knew what would happen to her, she lost her consciousness._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Natsuki!"

Natsuki slowly opened her eyes and she met with a familiar crimson eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

NOTE: Hello hello, sorry for the late update but I've been so busy with my work and recently I fell sick so I was unable to write the story and it took me so long to finish this chap, so here it is the new chap..ta da..by the way, I really hope you guys enjoy my story and sorry for the waiting..\^0^/

Disclaimer: Nooooo, I don't own any part of them T-T

**CHAPTER 10 **

When Shizuru entered Natsuki's room, she was startled at the sight before her. She felt like her heart being crushed when she looked at the person laid motionless on the bed.

'_Natsuki…how could this happened to you?'_ Shizuru tried to control her emotion from burst. The others that followed behind Shizuru, except for Tomoe who decided to just stay outside, also gasped when they saw Natsuki but not as shocked as Shizuru. The girl in attention was covered in bandages all over her body. Her right hand and left leg were in a cast, her forehead wrapped in bandage and scratches and bruises could be seen everywhere but the most shocking thing is that Natsuki was……………smiling?

Shizuru walked closer to Natsuki and she noticed that Natsuki was somewhat mumbled about something and also she seemed to be struggled over something. Then Natsuki expression turned sour.

"No…no…." Natsuki's face looked like she wanted to cry. Shizuru called Natsuki as she couldn't bear when she saw Natsuki's crying expression and then Natsuki's expression turned to normal again but then it turned to an angry face.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru called, wanted to relieve Natsuki's pain somehow and it worked when Natsuki's face turned normal again.

"Natsuki" Shizuru called again, her voice a little softer this time. Her hands reached to grab Natsuki's left hand and Natsuki got tensed at the touch. Shizuru squeezed Natsuki's tensed hand a little, hoping that it will make Natsuki calm down. Shizuru let go of her hands when she thought that Natsuki had calmed down but as soon as she did that, Natsuki trembled a little.

"Ar…argh…." Natsuki looked like she was in a deep pain. Shizuru got worried at the sudden change in Natsuki and she grabbed Natsuki's hand again but Natsuki didn't seem to be affected by that. The others also rushed to Natsuki's side and tried to calm the unconscious girl but it was no use.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru screamed out Natsuki's name, tears began to fall again from Shizuru's eyes. Natsuki instantly calmed down and after a few moments, Natsuki's eyes slowly opened and met with Shizuru's crimson eyes.

"Hey…Shi…zu…ru…." Natsuki called in low and husky voice, smiled a little at a now crying Shizuru. Shizuru couldn't hold back herself anymore, she threw herself to Natsuki and hugged the girl tightly.

"Ouch…Shizuru…hurt…." Natsuki whimpered at the hug and Shizuru let her go right away, not wanting to hurt the already injured girl.

"Kannin Na Natsuki, I just couldn't control myself earlier when I see your cute face became alive again. Are you alright Natsuki? We were so worried about you" Shizuru stopped her tears and she stepped back a little and Natsuki saw her friends were also in the room, each had a relieved expression on their face.

"Hi guys…I guess I got you guys worried over me…again" Natsuki whispered at the last part and Mai walked closer to her.

"It's okay Natsuki, you're Natsuki after all. Do you need anything? You want to eat something?" Mai turned to her mother-like mode.

"……….mayo………." was Natsuki replied and the room filled with laughter instantly.

"Geez mutt, don't you have anything else in mind other than your lovely mayo?" Nao laughed at Natsuki's odd addiction.

"………………..Shizuru?" Natsuki's sudden statement make the room fell silent and when Natsuki realized of what she had said earlier, her face turned bright red and not to mention Shizuru's amused face.

"Guys, let's go and buy some mayo for our poor little pup" Nao had her biggest smirk on her face and the others understood it completely so they decided to play along.

"Yeah, our poor little Natsuki must be hungry. Come on guys, let's go to the convenient store nearby and Shizuru…." Mai looked at Shizuru and Shizuru raised her eyebrows.

"…..can you stay here and 'watch' Natsuki?" Mai's eyes gave a hint to Shizuru and somehow Shizuru understood what it meant.

"Ara, of course Mai. It is my pleasure to do such an important task…fu…fu…fu…." Shizuru and Mai exchanged signals between their eyes. Natsuki, however, didn't realize even for a bit about their little signal exchange.

"Yeah, we also got to go because Aoi and me need to do make-up sex…." Before Chie could finish her sentence, her head got smacked by Aoi.

"CHIEEE!!!" both Aoi and Mai screamed at a now pain looking Chie.

"Geez, would you mind your language! Have you forgotten that Mikoto is also here?" Mai scolded Chie and Chie smiled at her apologetically.

"Mai, what is make-up sex?" Mikoto asked suddenly and Mai turned nervous at the sudden question.

"A-ano…." Mai seemed to lose her words and she turned to glare at Chie.

"Can we eat make-up sex? Is it delicious like Mai's ramen??" Mikoto asked excitedly when she mentioned about food.

"Yeah Mikoto! It's waaaaaay MORE DELICIOUS than Mai's ramen and if you want to taste it, you have to ask Mai yourself and only Mai can give it to you" Nao explained to Mikoto and then she turned and gave a 'hi five' to Chie before the two of them get smacked by both Aoi and Mai.

"REALLY?!! Then Mai, you must make make-up sex to me for our dinner tonight!" Mikoto innocent words make Mai, Aoi and of course Natsuki blushed furiously.

"Ara, Natsuki was right. She is indeed has some interesting friends" Shizuru turned her gaze from a little drama scene in front of her to the still blushing Natsuki.

_But the most fascinating among them is you, my Nat-su-ki…fu…fu…fu…_Shizuru thought to herself as she admire at the sight of blushing Natsuki.

"Yeah…I told you, didn't I? Although they're like this, they're actually nice people but in a little irritated way somehow and hell why they must make a scene today of all day?!! Arghh…my head hurts!" Natsuki touched her forehead and Shizuru immediately rushed to help her.

"Are you all right Natsuki?" Shizuru looked at Natsuki with worry in her crimson eyes, her hand touched at Natsuki's bandaged head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just feel a little dizzy, that's all" Natsuki smiled warmly at Shizuru, not wanting to worry the girl.

"Are you sure Natsuki? You need a rest and you should lay back or do you want to sleep on my lap as a pillow and you can cuddle to me if you want, I'll be pleased if you do that, my Nat-su-ki" Shizuru poked Natsuki's cheek and Natsuki turned red again.

"BA-BAKA! Who wants to cuddle to you…well at least not in front of them" Natsuki whispered at the last part and Shizuru heard it.

_Control yourself…don't jump on her…control yourself…she is injured right now…self control button on…._Shizuru smiled sweetly at Natsuki, although her innerself struggled hard to control herself from pounced at a fragile Natsuki. As they were busy with their own little scene, they didn't realize that they were being watched and some pictures were taken by a certain black haired girl.

"Ehem…ehem…." Mai purposely cleared her throat out loud, hoping that the two lovebirds would noticed that they're still in the room.

"Well, we will take our leave now and we might be a little late because I have many things to buy for the café and I'll cook something for you later, alright Natsuki?" Mai said to Natsuki and Shizuru and Natsuki just nodded her head.

"Yeah! And then Mai will make make-up sex for me, Natsuki, Shizuru and everyone!!" the room fell silent again at Mikoto's words.

"He-heh…come on Mikoto, let's go" a red face Mai took Mikoto's hand and lead her to the door to exit. The others followed them after they bid their farewell to Natsuki. Somehow, Nao stopped at the door and looked back.

"Oi mutt! Glad you're safe" Nao turned her head and exit the door before she closed it.

After everyone had make their way out, the room fell silent for a moment before Shizuru turned her gaze to Natsuki.

"It seemed that it is just you and me now, my Nat-su-ki" Shizuru said to Natsuki with seductive tone and Natsuki gulped at that.

_It's going to be a long day today…._Natsuki thought, nervous at Shizuru's intense stare.


	11. Announcement

Announcement: EHEM EHEM, first of all I want to say thanks to all the readers and the review I got, I truly appreciate it but unfortunately I have a not so good news to you guys. I'm going to stop writing but be assured because it's just for a while due to my work commitment (I'm such a workaholic!). I'm going to be very, I mean VERY busy working like crazy starting this month and the next month so in between that time, I won't be able to write anything so I hope that you guys please be patient with me for a while and kindly wait for my next chap, ONEGAI! And again, thanks and I love you all, and of course Shiznat rocks! ^0^


	12. Chapter 11

**AN : Hello everyone! It's been a while since my last chapter and I'm really sorry for the long wait, please forgive me. Well many things happened last year, I got into an accident (twice, can u believe that!) but somehow I'm glad I'm still save and sound and I'm here! I hope it's not too late but happy new year everyone (I know it's very late to wish that now *sigh*) and anyway here is the new chapter from me. I hope u guys still like it and there's still some grammar mistakes here and there so I apologise for that. Well I know that u guys don't wanna read my blabbering here so I'll stop now. ^-^**

**Disclaimer : Noooo...I still DON'T OWN them..huhu.. T-T**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 11**

The room that was occupied by Natsuki and Shizuru was silent with Natsuki laid on her bed, watched Shizuru peeled orange for her silently.

"A-ano..Shi-Shizuru…" Natsuki got up and sat on her bed nervously.

"Yes my Natsuki?" Shizuru stopped her current work and she moved to sat in front of Natsuki. She helped Natsuki get comfortable on the bed.

"Um..um..ano..I-I'm sor-sorry…" Natsuki shuttered a little and she had her head down, afraid to make eye contact with a brunette in front of her.

"Sorry for what Natsuki?" Shizuru took Natsuki's hand into hers and squeezed her hand lightly to calm the nervous girl.

"I..um..I bro-broke our promise" Natsuki silently stated, still not looking at Shizuru. Shizuru smiled warmly at a little red faced Natsuki and she put her fingers to Natsuki's chin and lifted Natsuki's face up.

"There is nothing to be sorry for Natsuki. The date is nothing compared to your safety and your recovery is the main priority right now" Shizuru looked straight into Natsuki's emerald eyes and smiled gently at her causing Natsuki to blush even more.

"Bu-but…." Natsuki still felt guilty despite her being unable to fulfill the promise they made days ago.

"Ara, so why don't Natsuki recovers herself faster and then we can make a new date to make up for the promise we made, hmm?" Shizuru hoped that her suggestion would make Natsuki felt better and somehow it worked.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Let's do that!" Natsuki's eyes turned bright and full with hope and determination.

"And after that we can continue what we left" Shizuru smiled mischiveiously.

"Continue what?" Natsuki's brows furrowed.

"We can do make up sex at your apartment after our little date..fufufu…." Shizuru poked Natsuki's cheek.

"Yeah..we'll do that later…wait!WHAT?!! SHI-SHIZURU…ME…YOU…MA-MAKE UP SEX!!!" Natsuki's face turned completely red.

'_Ara ara…Natsuki is so cute! I want to see that cute face more!'_ Shizuru leaned closer to Natsuki, their lips were only a few inches apart and Natsuki gulped at that. Natsuki closed her eyes as she felt Shizuru's hot breath moving closer and closer, making Natsuki stopped her breathing for a second. Hoping for a certain someone's cherry lips to press against hers, she instantly readied herself but instead it moved to her ear much to her dismay.

"Yes, we can continue what we left before and do _this_ and _that_ all day long, my Nat-su-ki" Shizuru blew to Natsuki's ear seductively.

"EEEK!!" Natsuki shrieked and moved slightly. Shizuru was about to do more but suddenly someone opened the door without even bother to knock beforehand. When the door was fully opened, revealed Dr. Youko and Midori, standing there with wide eyes for they had to witness such a display in front of them. The scene before them was somewhat seductive as Shizuru was on top of Natsuki, looked like she was kissing Natsuki with Natsuki's hospital gown was slightly lifted, revealing Natsuki's well toned abdomen.

"Woah! Nat-chan, already on action? Can't even wait a second, huh?" Midori said playfully, making Shizuru and Natsuki froze.

"*Cough*…*cough*…sorry for interrupting but I have to do some check up to Natsuki" Dr. Youko said, her face was slightly red but not as red as Natsuki.

"Ara, is that so? Well, we'll continue this when you get better, ne Nat-su-ki?" Shizuru said and she placed a light kiss to Natsuki's cheek.

"Umm…ye-yeah…." Natsuki replied quietly, her face down again as she didn't dare to look at Midori's amused stare.

"I should take my leave now for I have to attend some matter and I will come back as soon as possible" as shizuru stood up and about to leave, she felt her hand being grabbed by someone and when she turned around it was Natsuki.

"Ara Natsuki, I have not gone yet but you already miss me?" Shizuru smiled and squeezed Natsuki's hand gently.

"Eh…eehh..no…no…I'm sorry…." Natsuki startled and she seemed scared a little, making Shizuru worry.

"Is there anything wrong, Natsuki? Does Natsuki feeling uncomfortable anywhere?" Shizuru looked at Natsuki with concern visible through her eyes.

"No-no…I'm fine…It's just that…." Natsuki turned to look at Dr. Youko and Midori and she gulped. Shizuru noticed Natsuki's uneasiness and she smiled.

"Does Natsuki want me to stay with her?" Shizuru suggested to Natsuki but Natsuki just shook her head.

"No, it's alright. You can go ahead" Natsuki said reassuringly to Shizuru.

"Natsuki ikezu! She thinks I'm so ugly that she wants to get rid of me immediately" Shizuru turned away and covered her face with her hands, pretend a cry.

"What?! No no no no Shizuru it's not true! I'm not trying to get rid of you or think that you're ugly! In fact I want you to stay here with me all the time but you said before that you've something to do so I don't want to delay you and you're not ugly, you're beautiful!" Natsuki hastily tried to comfort Shizuru.

With a grin formed on her face, Shizuru turned around and patted Natsuki's head, her tears were clearly never exist before.

"Ara, does Natsuki think about me like that? Natsuki is so sweet" Shizuru took Natsuki's hand into hers and squeeze it lightly.

Natsuki was about to yell at Shizuru for tricking her but the soft feeling her hand felt make her stopped her intention. They were too absorbed in their own world that they forgot about two figures in the room besides them, watched them with amusement.

"Ehem…ehem…sorry again for disturbing you guys but can you guys continue this later? I still have to make a check up on Natsuki" Dr. Youko tried to make them turned back to the real world and it worked.

"Yeah Nat-chan, you can continue your whatever games with Shizuru after we're done here so wait a little, will ya?" Midori grinned at them and then she was elbowed at her side by Dr. Youko.

"Ara, Dr. Youko is right, Natsuki still need Dr. Youko to do some check up on her. So I will excuse myself for now to give some room for Dr. Youko to do her work" Shizuru slowly let go of her hand. Felt lost of the warm contact they made, Natsuki put on a pout on her face a little that only Shizuru saw it.

'_ARA, SO CUTE! No, must resist that cute face…must resist from cuddle that cuteness! Natsuki, you bad cute little puppy, stop making that face! It's driving me crazy!_'' Shizuru tried hard not to jump on the fragile girl in front of her and do something only god knows what on her. So she decided to leave the room fast before anything she had in mind happened.

"I should take my leave now and I will be back soon. And do not do anything bad when I'm gone, ne Nat-su-ki?" Shizuru winked at Natsuki and Natsuki just grumbled at it.

"Geez..I know that already…." Natsuki mumbled to herself as Shizuru walked toward the door.

"Please excuse me" Shizuru bowed slightly at Dr. Youko and Midori before she exits herself.

As soon as Shizuru closed the door behind her, she saw Tomoe still stood outside the room and her face immediately changed.

"Ara, Marguerite-san, why are you still here?" Shizuru said with a slight venomous tone that make Tomoe startled from her daze state.

"Shi-Shizuru…I…." Tomoe was about to say more but she was cut by Shizuru.

"That's Fujino-san for you, we are not that close" Shizuru stated, she looked straight into the girl's eyes.

"Fu-Fujino-san, please, I can explain…." Tomoe said pleadingly to Shizuru, hoped that the brunette would give her a chance. Shizuru looked at Tomoe's pleading eyes and she let out a soft sigh.

"Alright, I will let you explain but not here. Here is not an appropriate place to talk so let's go outside, I need a fresh air myself" Shizuru began walking toward the rooftop and Tomoe just trailed behind her, smile on her face.

**AT THE ROOFTOP**

"So what do you want to explain to me, Marguerite-san?" Shizuru didn't waste any time as they arrived at the rooftop.

Tomoe seemed hesitated at first but then she sighed and decided to fulfill Shizuru's demand.

"Well, I did say that I'm the cause of Nat…I mean Kuga-san's accident but it was unintentional. She stopped suddenly in front of me and I couldn't brake my bike in time so we crashed. But somehow, I felt guilty when I saw Kuga-san's condition earlier and I want to do something for her. So I want to ask for your permission to let me break the promise we made" Tomoe had a sincere look on her face when she said that making Shizuru think whether she wanted to believe Tomoe or not. After a few minutes had past, Shizuru decided to give Tomoe another chance to redeem herself.

"Very well, I will give you my permission to break the promise but I must warn you first that if you try to do anything to Natsuki or her friends, you will face a greater consequence than the last time. Do I make myself clear, Marguerite-san?" Shizuru gave Tomoe her dreadful stare and Tomoe just nodded quickly as she found out that her voice suddenly stuck at her throat.

"Good. Is there anything else that I can help you with?" Shizuru returned to her normal self and suddenly a very loud scream could be heard from the inside and Shizuru knew too well whose the owner of the husky voice.

"Ara, it seems my Natsuki is calling for me so I'm afraid I must take my leave now. Have a nice day Marguerite-san" with that said, Shizuru turned and left the girl behind. She walked happily to a certain room with a certain girl in it. Tomoe just stood at the exit door that Shizuru just walked through and she smiled devilishly.

"You've underestimate me Shizuru. You just wait and see what I'm gonna do to **YOUR NATSUKI**!" Tomoe laughed hysterically with that said.

* * *

**AN : Hope u guys enjoy it and please R & R. I need some idea for the next chapter. Ok I'm out now.**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN : Hello everyone! Sorry it took long to update this story but I'm kind of busy this month and I'm REALLY happy coz finally I got my car back (u know about the accident I mention earlier, my car got wrecked so it got sent to the workshop and it took forever to get it fix). Well anyway, thanks so much to u guys for the reviews I've got and of course the readers, so much encouraging words I got. YAY!! Well, here is the new chapter, hope u guys like it and if u guys are wondering about the promise between Shizuru and Tomoe, it's not in this chapter, sorry guys, maybe I'll put it in the next chapter. So, enjoy! ^-^**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN THEM! T-T**

* * *

CHAPTER 12

"ARGHHH!! NOOOO…LET ME GO DAMMIT!!" Natsuki screamed her heart out at the two people in front of her.

"Oh…come on Natsuki-chan, it's just a regular normal check up, there's nothing to be afraid of. Just be patient for a few minutes and we're done. Stop act like a baby!" Midori had both of her hand on each side of her hip. Hearing that, Natsuki recalled her previous so-called regular normal check up and her body shivered instantly.

"I'm not acting like a baby and it's not FUCKING NORMAL! You two are monsters!! Go away! I don't need any damn check up, I'm fine!!" Natsuki barked at them, she had to save herself from these two so-called monsters.

"Now now..calm down, Natsuki. There's nothing to be afraid of. We'll just do it like the last time, you should probably have gotten used to it. So the faster we start, the faster you could rest yourself" Dr. Youko tried to convince Natsuki but Natsuki didn't even convinced by it.

"NO! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I WILL CALM DOWN!! You two are gonna FUCKING KILL ME!!" Natsuki tried to get up from her bed to run away from them but before she could do that, Midori had already pinned her down.

"Why do you always make it difficult everytime? You leave me no choice but to do it with force. Midori, get ready and hold her still" Dr. Youko took out her working tools and walked toward a frightened Natsuki.

"No no no…." Natsuki's face turned pale as Dr. Youko approached toward her and soon the room filled with Natsuki's voice begging for mercy.

"NOOOOOO….!!!"

When Shizuru arrived at the room, the room had already quieted down and so she slowly opened the door in front of her. She saw Natsuki was already laid unconscious on her bed from the doorway and the other two were in a deep conversation that they didn't even realize that Shizuru was there. Shizuru could hear just bearly about their conversation and she was a little shock when she heard the bits of it.

"Critical…more accident…die…." Was what she could hear from the two women in front of her. Shizuru just stood at the door tried to process the words that she just heard. As Shizuru was lost in her thought, Midori seemed to notice her and she turned around to greet Shizuru.

"Oh, hi Shizuru! Already back for Natsuki-chan?" Midori said, smiling at a little dazed Shizuru. Realized that she's been noticed, Shizuru quickly regained her composure and greet them.

"Ara, I did not want Natsuki to keep on waiting for me much longer and as I recalled earlier, I am sure that I heard Natsuki's screaming and I just could not help myself to go to my Natsuki" Shizuru walked toward the said girl and took a seat beside her.

"Ara, I wonder why is Natsuki screamed like that?" Shizuru took Natsuki's hand into hers and she squeezed lightly while her eyes focused on Dr. Youko and Midori.

"Oh…that…it's because we were going to do some check up on her and Natsuki being Natsuki, she started to make a fuss about it. So we decided to do it the Kuga style way and after that we put her on sleep to help her calm down a bit" Midori explained briefly to Shizuru.

"Ara, Kuga style?" Shizuru put her finger to her chin.

"Don't worry about it, it's the only way to deal with a patient like Natsuki and it's like this everytime we're trying to do the check up on her so don't think too hard about it, it will affect your health if you do that" Dr. Youko assured Shizuru.

'_Everytime?'_ Shizuru thought about what Dr. Youko said but before she could figure it any deeper, Midori cut her off.

"Although this year is a little different from the previous year" Midori turned to looked at Shizuru then to Dr Youko and she grinned widely.

"Ara, how is that so?" Shizuru simply asked.

"It's because this year she got you" Dr. Youko bluntly answered.

"Ara…." Shizuru was speechless for a moment but she quickly recovered her composure.

"Ara, it is my pleasure to be able to help Natsuki at some way but as I recalled, I didn't seem to be of much help to her" Shizuru turned to face the unconscious Natsuki and she lightly squeezed her pale hand.

"That's not true, you've done a great deal of help to both us and Natsuki. Last year when she submitted here, it was a total mess…no, it was a total chaos and it's **REALLY** nasty I tell you. We had a really hard time to deal with her that time" Midori said and when Shizuru was about to ask more about it, a groan was heard from Natsuki. Shizuru turned to look at the girl and it seemed that Natsuki started to regain her consciousness.

"Looks like our princess gonna wake up soon so I guess we better get out now or we'll have to deal with her again. See ya later, Shizuru" Midori said then she turned and headed toward the door while waving her hand. Meanwhile, Dr. Youko walked toward Shizuru and said something to her, her voice was low like she was whispering.

"Can you do me a favor? It's for Natsuki's sake" Dr. Youko said and Shizuru smiled at her.

"Ara, what is it Dr. Youko? I would do anything to Natsuki" Shizuru turned her gaze at Natsuki,looked at her with adore in her eyes and then she turned back at Dr. Youko.

"I want you to take care of Natsuki, I mean it this time. Please take care of her" after that being said, she turned to and walked away, leaving Shizuru alone.

'_Ara, what does Dr. Youko means by that?"_ Shizuru wondered at what the young doctor said earlier and suddenly she felt a little uncomfortable by it. Shizuru was in deep thought when all of a sudden she felt a slight movement of the hand under her gasp and she immediately turned to look at Natsuki.

"Mmm…arghh…." Natsuki groaned. Shizuru leaned closer until their faces were just inches apart and she called her.

"Nat-su-ki" Shizuru whispered to Natsuki's ear and Natsuki stirred slightly. Natsuki slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the brunette.

"Hey Shizuru…." Natsuki slowly said and then suddenly her eyes went wide and she abruptly shot up from her bed, making her felt a sudden pain and she let out a yelp.

"Ouch!" Natsuki whimpered at the pain and Shizuru quickly took hold of her.

"Ara, Natsuki should not move around when she is like this. She should just rest herself if she wants to heal fast" Shizuru helped Natsuki adjust herself and get comfortable on the bed.

"Whe-where's that two demons?" Natsuki's eyes wandered around the room, as if looking for someone, 2 people to be exact.

"Demon?" Shizuru tilted her head a little.

"Yeah..the one with a redhead and the other in doctor's uniform" Natsuki still looked around cautiously. Shizuru giggled a little at Natsuki's behavior.

"Ara, there is no demon here and if Natsuki is looking for Dr. Youko and Midori, they are also not here, Nat-su-ki" Shizuru patted Natsuki's head. Natsuki instantly signed in relief after hearing that.

"If Natsuki do not mind me asking, why is she calling Dr. Youko and Midori demon? I do not see any resemble of demon in them, in fact I think they are really nice people" Shizuru asked Natsuki with amused look. As return, Natsuki stared at Shizuru in shock and disbelief look on her face.

"THEY?! NICE??!! WHAT THE HELL THEY HAVE DONE TO YOU?? THEY'RE NOT NICE, THEY'RE FUCKING FREAKY AND THEY'RE THE MOST DEMONIC DEMON OF THE DEMONKIND IN THE DEMON HISTORY!!" Natsuki said hastily with a various expression on her face.

"Ara…such harsh words. Really, what did they do that make Natsuki said that?" Shizuru looked concern. Natsuki turned to look at Shizuru and she started making a weird expression.

"You may see them as nice and sweet people but that's only a mask to fool you! Once they have their tools, they'll turn **EVIL** and you had no idea what they had done to me with those tools!!" Natsuki clenched her head with her uninjured arm, recalled her earlier 'torture'.

"Ara, that must have been hard for Natsuki but she can take it easy now because now I'm here to protect her" Shizuru embraced Natsuki tenderly and Natsuki automatically began to relax.

"Mmm…." _Such a warm feeling and nice scent, I can stay like this forever…._Natsuki thought while her eyes began to slowly close as she dozed off.

"Ara, Natsuki is already asleep?" _Even her sleeping face is cute!!_ Shizuru watched dreamily at Natsuki.

"Since Natsuki is already asleep, I guess I should take my leave now" Shizuru let Natsuki go, placed her on the bed and tucked her in.

"I will come again tomorrow, dream of me tonight" Shizuru whispered lovingly at the sleeping girl and Natsuki stirred slightly. With that said, Shizuru turned and left the room, smile on her face and hoped for tomorrow to be a better day.

TBC….

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**SO THAT'S IT, PLEASE R & R, I'LL APPRECIATE IT VERY MUCH. SO, IM GONNA START WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON. OH, I'M THINKING TO START A NEW STORY BUT SHOULD I FINISH THIS STORY FIRST OR WRITE 2 STORY AT THE SAME TIME? WHAT WOULD IT BE? **


	14. Chapter 13

**AN : HELLO! WELL, I TOOK A LOT OF TIME TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER COZ THIS CHAPTER IS THE LONGEST ONE SO FAR. THIS CHAPTER WILL BASED ON SHIZURU ONLY SO NO SHIZNAT IN THIS CHAPTER, SORRY GUYS. AND THANKS VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEW AND THE READERS, PLEASE KEEP ON SUPPORTING ME *WINK* WINK*. WELL, PLEASE ENJOY THIS. ^-^**

**  
DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN THEM!**

* * *

CHAPTER 13

It was raining heavily outside. Inside Shizuru's room, Shizuru laid on her bed sleeping.

**XXXXX DREAM XXXXX**

_Shizuru was sitting in her living room sipping her tea peacefully when suddenly there's a knock on the door. She stood on her feet and walked to the door and opens it to revealed Natsuki._

"_Ara, Natsuki is already visiting me so early in the morning?" Shizuru stepped aside to let Natsuki in. Natsuki walked toward the living room quietly and Shizuru wondered at that._

"_Does Natsuki want anything to drink?" Natsuki just shook her head. Shizuru started to worry about Natsuki's weird behavior and she took a seat beside the quite girl._

"_Is something bothering Natsuki? Natsuki can tell me about it, I'm always here for Natsuki" Shizuru took Natsuki's hand into hers but Natsuki instantly pull her hand away._

"_Don't touch me with your ugly hand! You're the one who should tell me, not me!!" Natsuki suddenly stood up and burst. Shizuru just stared at her, surprised at what was going on._

"_Ara, what is Natsuki talking about? I do not understand" Shizuru tried to calm the enrage girl in front of her._

"_Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! How long are you going to keep this lies? I've know all of your lies!!" Natsuki continue shouted at Shizuru._

"_Lies? What lies is Natsuki talking about?" Shizuru thought about it but she was still clueless._

"_Still acting all innocent huh? Cut it out already, I know all about your past!" Natsuki gripped Shizuru's hand tightly and Shizuru winced a little at that._

"_My past…." Shizuru thought for a while and then she realized what Natsuki meant._

"_Do you mean…." Shizuru gasped as she saw Natsuki had tears on her eyes. _

"_How could you do this to me! How could you betray me!! I trusted you…." Natsuki began sobbing harder and Shizuru raised her hand to comfort the girl._

"_No Natsuki, I can explain…." Shizuru closed her distance but Natsuki immediately backed away and cut Shizuru's words._

"_There's nothing to explain! Or are you just going to lie to me again? That's it, I don't want to hear anything from you! I hate you!!" with that, Natsuki ran through the door and shut the door harshly. Shizuru could only stare at the door as she slumped on the floor and slowly tears fall from her eyes. While she was silently weeping, she heard the door being opened. She immediately raised her head, hoping that Natsuki changed her mind and decided to listen to her. But to her dismay, the person she wanted to appear didn't appear, instead the person she didn't want to see most was there, stood just in front her._

"_What's wrong Shizuru? Why are you crying?" Tomoe kneeled in front of Shizuru, wipe the tears on Shizuru's face. Shizuru opened her mouth to say something but somehow her voice just felt like it has disappeared. Shizuru slapped Tomoe's hand away from her face and Tomoe's expression changed from worry to somewhat creepy._

"_So where is __**YOUR NATSUKI**__ now Shizuru? Has she abandon you already?" Tomoe said with a smirk on her face. Shizuru glared at her and Tomoe stood up and distant herself from Shizuru a little._

"_This is all your fault! You started all this when you rejected me so now everyone will abandon you and you will be all alone. But rest assured because I'm still here with you, my precious Shizuru" Tomoe stepped forward to embrace Shizuru but Shizuru pushed her away, making Tomoe angry._

"_So you're still stubborn with your decision? Fine, you'll regret this!!" Tomoe stomped out of the house leaving Shizuru alone._

"_Why?" Shizuru whispered to herself and suddenly the vision of her house became blurry and soon she was standing in front of a door that had Natsuki name on it. She hesitated at first but she slowly brought up her hand to open the door. As the door opened, she saw everyone was standing in front of the bed where Natsuki laid on._

"_What is going on?" Shizuru couldn't hide her worry as she spoke. Everyone turned around when they heard Shizuru and Shizuru was shocked when she saw they were crying. Then she turned to look at Natsuki whom laid peacefully on the bed with a few scratches on her face._

"_What…." Shizuru slowly walked to the bed but she was stopped by Nao._

"_Don't 'what' me you bitch! This is all your fault that Natsuki DIE!!" Nao screamed at Shizuru. Shizuru was dumfounded at first she heard that but soon tears started to drop from her eyes unconsciously._

"_No…no…it's not true…. Something like this could never happen to Natsuki" Shizuru thought that this is some kind of prank they pull to get her. Mai took a step forward and she stood in front of Shizuru, she was crying hard and before Shizuru could opened her mouth, Mai slapped her._

"_How could you do this to Natsuki? Why??" Mai cried louder, Mikoto stepped forward to comfort the red head._

"_Shizuru is so mean, she makes Mai cry. I don't like you" Mikoto said silently to Shizuru._

"_But I do not understand" Shizuru rubbed her sore cheek._

"_Don't play all innocent! If it's not because of you, Natsuki wouldn't go make herself get killed!!" Nao interrupted, pointed her finger to Shizuru. Nao was about to hit Shizuru but before she could do that, she was restrained by Chie and Aoi._

"_Stop it!" Midori shouted at them and Nao stopped her action._

"_Fighting won't solve anything, it's useless now. It won't revive Natsuki…." Midori tried hard not to cry but she failed when tears began to form on her eyes. Dr. Youko patted Midori's shoulder to comfort her and she turned to look at a still shocked Shizuru._

"_Shizuru, I'm very disappointed with you" with that said, Dr. Youko walked out of them room with Midori and soon the others joined them._

_When Shizuru was finally alone, she walked toward the bed where Natsuki laid on._

"_Natsuki…." Shizuru touched Natsuki's cheek and it was no longer warm. Shizuru started to cry when Natsuki didn't respond to any of her calling._

"_Why? Natsuki, don't leave me alone…." Shizuru shook the body, hoping that Natsuki would wake up but all her effort was useless and Shizuru cried even louder._

"_I told you, you'll regret this. So how does it feel when everyone abandon you? They all are just a bunch of shit, they don't deserve you. I'm the only one who suitable with you and you belong to me and mine only!" Tomoe said with a smirk on her face and she laughed loudly like the devil._

**XXXXX END OF DREAM XXXXX**

"NOOOO!!" Shizuru abruptly woke up from her sleep because of the dream she just had. She looked at her surrounding and then relieved when she realized that she was in her bedroom and it was just a nightmare. She got out from the bed to relieve herself as she was sweating heavily and some shower could make her calm a bit. After a good shower, she sat in her living room while sipping tea and recalled her nightmare.

'_Calm down, that is just a nightmare, it is just a dream'_ She let out a heavy sigh.

**  
XXXXX FLASHBACK XXXXX**

_Fujino Shin and Marguerite Jiro were best friend and also rival in Japan business industry. Their families also close to each other and that's how Tomoe and Shizuru met._

"_Shi-chan, come greet father's friend" Shin called her 3 years old daughter. Little Shizuru walked to her father happily and greet Jiro and his family._

"_Ello…nice to meet you…my name Shi-chan…." Shizuru bowed to them._

"_Isn't your daughter such a cutie Shin. Let me introduce to you my daughter, Tomoe" Jiro put Tomoe in front of Shizuru. Shizuru stared at Tomoe with amazement._

"_My my…you also have such a beautiful princess. How old is she?" Shin patted Tomoe head and let her play with Shizuru._

"_She's turning 2 years old this year" Jiro said while watched the two kids play together._

"_Oh, she's one year younger than Shizuru. Shi-chan, this is Tomoe-chan, she's younger than you so you must treat her nicely like her older sister, alright?" Shin said to her daughter and she nodded eagerly._

"_To…mo…e-chan….Shi-chan's sister…." Shizuru looked at Tomoe and hugged her. Since then, Shizuru and Tomoe always stick together and Shizuru always protected Tomoe when Tomoe was being bullied like older sister protecting her younger sister._

_When Shizuru entered high school, she was immediately become famous and Tomoe got jealous she didn't want anyone to take her sister away from her, or so she thought. Being a middle school student make Tomoe spent less time with Shizuru since Shizuru was also already in high school and it make Tomoe felt insecure. Slowly Tomoe began to change, she slowly indulged herself into a wild lifestyle in order to forget her loneliness when Shizuru was not with her._

_A year later, finally Tomoe got into high school and she was hoping to spend more time with Shizuru as they went to the same high school. But her hope was crushed when they spend even less time together as Shizuru was busy with her duty as the president of student council and her fans always followed her around everywhere she went. She only got to see Shizuru when weekend and it was only if Shizuru had free time. This situation make Tomoe felt more anxious and her life began to crumble apart. Tomoe became obsessive of Shizuru, she would hire someone to follow Shizuru around and report her daily activity to Tomoe and if someone was considered as a treat to Tomoe, she would get rid of that person instantly without Shizuru knowing it. The changes in Tomoe's attitude was expertly hidden from everyone including her family member, no one wouldn't notice Tomoe's secret activity. _

_Tomoe was satisfied with her current state and she thought that her secret will never be discovered but she was wrong, and to her dismay, the one who found out about her secret was none other than her beloved Shizuru._

_  
XXXXXXXXXXX_

_Rumors about Shizuru and Kanzaki Reito, the student council's vice president dating spread really fast at school. Many had noticed they always spent time together, be it inside or outside the school. Somehow, the rumor caught Tomoe's attention and she couldn't resist the jealousy that she felt after she saw their closeness. At first, Tomoe was going to get rid of Reito just like the others but after she got through his background, she had to change her plan since Reito came from a very well known family in Japan._

'_If I can't have her, no one can have her' Tomoe thought when she reached her limit. So with that in mind, she changed her target to Shizuru and that was the biggest mistake she made._

_It was Sunday morning when Tomoe decided to start her plan. She knew Shizuru went jogging every Sunday morning and when she arrived at her private park to stretch herself, Tomoe would kidnap her.  
_

_*****Sunday*****  
_

_Shizuru woke up early in the morning although it was weekend to go for her weekly work out. After she changed her sport attire, she got out of her house to start her routine._

"_Ara, such a fine weather today" Shizuru looked up at the sky and started to jog. She jogged all through the path that lead to her private park and started to do her regular work out. As she was busy with her activity, she didn't realize that someone had followed her since the beginning. Suddenly, someone came from behind her and covered her nose and mouth with handkerchief. Shizuru couldn't do anything at the sudden act as she was put to sleep._

"_Mmm…." Shizuru slowly opened her eyes, she looked at her surrounding that seemed unfamiliar to her._

"_Where is this place?" Shizuru tried to move but it seemed that she had been tied on her hands and legs. Shizuru tried to loosen the rope but it was too firm for her. Suddenly, she heard footsteps and she immediately raised her head to see her kidnapper's face._

"_Tomoe….?" Shizuru was shocked that the person who kidnapped her was none other than her childhood friend. Tomoe walked toward Shizuru with a sad expression on her face._

"_You know Shizuru, I have a confession to make to you" Tomoe caressed Shizuru's face gently. Shizuru just waited silently for it, many things ran through her mind. _

"_The truth is I love you Shizuru" Tomoe looked straight into Shizuru's eyes._

"_Ara, I love you too Tomoe. You are just like my little sister" Shizuru smiled warmly at Tomoe but Tomoe seemed angry at Shizuru's statement._

"_No! I don't want you to see me as little sister! I love you and you're mine only" Tomoe grabbed both of Shizuru's shoulder with her hands, grip at it hard. Shizuru winced a little at the force but she just stayed calm._

"_So why does Tomoe do this?" Shizuru tried to calm Tomoe._

"_I don't want that Kanzaki guy to take you away from me and not just him, I don't want anybody to get so close to you!" Tomoe released her grip on Shizuru and her hands slowly trailed down to Shizuru's arm. Shizuru tried to loosen the rope again and somehow it got loose a little._

"_So what does Tomoe trying to do when she brought me here?" Shizuru tried to buy some time for her to freed her hands from the loosen rope._

"_That's a good question, my dear Shizuru. For your information, I want…to…make…you…MINE….!!" Tomoe looked at Shizuru with lust and her hands continued to wandered all over Shizuru's body as she leaned forward to kiss Shizuru._

"_Ara, you should ask me first if I want to be yours or not and of course the answer is no" Shizuru stopped Tomoe before Tomoe could advance further with her now released hands._

"_What?! How…." Without further delay, Tomoe quickly knocked Shizuru down. Tomoe pinned Shizuru's hands above her head and smile devilishly._

"_Is your answer still no, my precious?" Tomoe smirked and she began kissing Shizuru hungrily on the lips. Tomoe was sure she got Shizuru this time but she didn't know that Shizuru was a martial art master. When Tomoe was busy with her harassing, Shizuru took her chance to release her hand from Tomoe's grip and she quickly kicked Tomoe, sending Tomoe flying far away from her. _

"_FUCK!! You're not going to go anywhere! YOU'RE MINE!!" Tomoe rushed to Shizuru to knock her but Shizuru was prepared for it this time, she easily dodged it and countered it by gave a blow to Tomoe's neck. Tomoe fall on the hard floor and she hissed. Shizuru was already on her fighting stance, prepared for the next attack. Tomoe's hands wandered around her surrounding, searched for something and she grabbed an eyes spray not far from her and sprayed it at Shizuru. Unaware of the sudden change in attack, Shizuru avoided the incoming thing barely and some got into her eyes, making her eyes itching in pain. Tomoe took this chance to tackle Shizuru's legs, making Shizuru stumbled. Tomoe got on top of Shizuru swiftly and gave her a few good punches on her face and stomach. Shizuru felt a little dizzy and she tried to maintain her consciousness from slipped away._

"_It hurts me to see you like this but you give me no other option. If you want a rough way, I'll be glad to give it to you, Shizuru" Tomoe whispered lustfully to Shizuru and she began licking her ear and then proceed to her face. Shizuru seemed to recover from the previous assault and she pushed Tomoe away with full force._

"_I'll give you a chance to stop this nonsense before it's too late" Shizuru warned Tomoe with a slight force in her voice._

"_NO! NEVER!!" Tomoe was like a mad person when she started to grab her hair and screaming. Then she retrieved a knife from her back that she had hid earlier in case something like this happened and she dashed toward Shizuru._

"_IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, NO ONE CAN!!!" Tomoe tried to pierce Shizuru. Shizuru ducked and gave a powerful blow to Tomoe's jaw, sending Tomoe fly away with a broken jaw. Shizuru walked toward the fallen girl and looked at her with disgust on her face._

"_I want you to remember this clearly. I do not belong to you! It's a shame that your father and my father are best friend or I would never show mercy on you" Tomoe seemed to mumble something but her broken jaw make her mouth unable to came out with any words. _

"_I take it that your parents didn't know about this so what do you think about what will happen to you if I were to tell them, hmm?" Shizuru tilted her head to the side with her masked smile. Tomoe instantly shook her head, indicate that she didn't want Shizuru to tell her parents. Tomoe was always the good child in the eyes of her parents and they were very strict when it came to their family's name. They would deny the existence of anyone who dared to disgrace the family's name without any exception._

"_So you do realize what will happen to you. I want to propose an agreement with you if you do not want me to tell your parents. I want you to promise me to never appear in front of me again and we are a complete stranger after this" Tomoe nodded her head and mumbled something like 'I agree'. Shizuru smiled and began to walk away but she stopped half way._

"_It is truly a pity when I thought about what had happen and the fact that I have lost a sister today" Shizuru said slowly and started walk again. Tomoe just laid there, tried to calm herself of what she had done earlier._

'_DAMN IT!! I'LL NEVER GIVE UP ON YOU! NEVER IN MY WHOLE LIFE!!' Tomoe clenched her hands tight until it bleed._

**XXXXX END OF FLASHBACK XXXXX  
**

Shizuru sighed when she recalled the incident a few years ago. She never expected to saw Tomoe again, let alone in this kind of situation that involved Natsuki.

'_I hope that she still kept her promise or I have to remind her again' _Shizuru stood up from her chair and went to her bedroom. She had to wake up early tomorrow to visit her Natsuki.

**TBC**

* * *

**AN : WELL, WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? I'M NOT VERY GOOD IN WRITING ACTION SO THAT IS THE BEST THAT I CAN THINK OF. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. ALRIGHT, I'M OUT NOW. **


	15. Chapter 14

**AN : Hello guys! It's been a long time since my last post, well please forgive me for being late and all but I've been busy coz I've been promoted at my workplace and so my workload has increased. Oh, and thanks very much for the reviews that I got and dear readers for reading my story, I'll keep on learning to produce better story and of course my grammar. Well, here is my new chapter, please r & r guys!! Enjoy!!**

**DESCLAIMER : Noooooo, I don't own them...nope….**

* * *

CHAPTER 14

Shizuru woke up in the morning feeling tired slightly because she wasn't able to sleep much after the nightmare she had earlier. After a good shower, she decided to take a walk to Hime café to get breakfast. While Shizuru enjoyed the morning walk, she can't help herself from thinking about last night.

'_Ara, why do I keep remembering about last night dream? It is just a dream but why do I have this uneasiness?' _she was so in deep of thought that she didn't notice that she had arrived at her destination. She slowly opened the door and she was greeted by Mai, Mikoto, Aoi and Chie.

"Good morning Shizuru!" said a very cheerful Mai. Shizuru smiled and walked toward them.

"Ara, good morning to you too Mai and also Mikoto, Harada-san and Senoh-san" Shizuru took a seat beside Mikoto.

"No need for formality, just call me Chie and my lovely girlfriend here Aoi" Chie said while she hugged Aoi and in return, Aoi kissed Chie's cheek.

'_Ara, that is so sweet of them. I wish I could do that with my Natsuki but Natsuki is too shy for that. I miss you, my cute little puppy'_ Shizuru thought as she admired at the couple in front of her.

"Have you eaten yet, Shizuru?" Mai said, snapped Shizuru back to reality.

"No, I have not and I would like to have the same as yesterday please" Shizuru stated.

"Alright, breakfast set A and green tea coming right up!" Mai headed toward the kitchen to start making the food. While waiting for her food, Shizuru turned to look at Mikoto who was so eagerly eat her food.

"I can see that Mikoto likes Mai's cooking very much" Shizuru smiled at Mikoto and Mikoto nodded excitedly.

"YEAH!! Mai's cooking is the best!!" Mikoto had her widest smile and Shizuru chuckled at it. Then Mikoto stopped smiling and had a slight pout on her face, making Shizuru wondered.

"But Mai haven't given me my make up sex yet…." Mikoto pouted and Chie and Aoi instantly turned their head to her.

"Ara, why is that?" Shizuru said so innocently.

"I don't know. When I ask Mai yesterday, Mai's face turned red suddenly and she just walked away. I want my make up sex!!" Mikoto whined. Shizuru looked at the girl with amusement and Chie had a naughty grin on her face.

"Mikoto-chan, you should ask her again because you'll regret it if you don't have it" Chie said to Mikoto and Mikoto turned to look at Chie with excitement in her eyes.

"You've taste Mai's make up sex? Is it really good?" Mikoto had a longing look on her face.

"Nah, not Mai but Aoi. And remember this, you can't have it with everyone, you only can have it with Mai and in my case I'm with my lovely Aoi. You ask me if it's good? It's not good, it's so FUCKING HOT AND GOOD!!" Chie said with a big grin on her face and then she got a smack on her back by a very red face Aoi.

"REALLYYYY??" Mikoto's eyes got sparkles in them and suddenly she got up.

"Alright! I'm going to get my make up sex from Mai today!! I WANT IT TODAY!!!" Mikoto pumped her hands upward eagerly and people around them started to whistle and cheer on her. A few seconds later, Mai appeared from the kitchen with a tray and she walked toward them.

"Here you go Shizuru, enjoy the meal!" Mai said as she served the food to Shizuru and Shizuru smiled at Mai.

"Ara, thank you Mai" Shizuru said and as she was about to enjoy her meal, suddenly Mikoto appeared in front of her and Mai with determination on her face.

"MAI!!" Mikoto said loudly and in return Mai just stare at her, confused.

"Yes Mikoto-chan? You want another bowl?" Mai asked while petted Mikoto's head gently.

"MAI, I WANT MY MAKE UP SEX TODAY!!" Mikoto stared intently into Mai's eyes. Mai instantly blushed and speechless at the sudden confession and she tried to look elsewhere to hide her embarrassment but it seemed that everyone in the cafe fixed their gaze at her, waiting for her reply.

"A-ano Mikoto, why talk about this all of the sudden? Can we talk about this later?" Mai said, still red faced.

"NO! I WANT MY ANSWER NOW!" hope plastered on Mikoto's face and Mai didn't have the heart to ignore her wish when she looked at Mikoto's innocent face.

"A-alright…." Mai answered. After Mikoto heard Mai's answer, she jumped in joy and she hugged Mai tightly and buried her face to Mai's chest at the same time, causing their audience cheered and whistled at them.

"Way to go Mikoto! Nice job!" Chie walked to them and patted Mikoto's shoulder. Mikoto released her embrace and turned to look at Chie.

"Hehe, thanks a lot Chie!!" Mikoto grinned at Chie and Chie smiled back at her. Mai looked at the interaction between them in front of her and she immediately knew who was the one started all of this.

"Chie-chan, we need to 'talk' later" Mai said with a smile on her face but somehow everyone could sense a murder aura around her, making them shivered. Chie turned pale and she backed away instantaneously.

"Umm…eerrr…haha…woah, look at the time now!! I've got some important stuff to take care of so I guess I'll see you guys around later. Come on Aoi, let's go!" Chie hastily grabbed her girlfriend and dashed toward the door.

"I'm sorry guys! See you later!" Aoi managed to say before they exit the door and people in the cafe could hear Aoi scolded Chie afterward.

"Ara, she got away" Shizuru said after she could no longer hear noises from the outside.

"I'm sorry Shizuru, you had to witness all of this" Mai face showed concern and worry.

"No need to be sorry Mai, it was actually very amusing at least to my opinion. Chie is a very open person I might say and it is a good thing for me" Shizuru smiled at Mai and then she continued drink her tea.

"Yeah but sometimes she really can be out of control, it's a miracle how Aoi can be her girlfriend and she's the only one can tame that wild girl" Mai chuckled when she told Shizuru how the two got together back at their high school days and it sure was chaotic when Chie decided to gave up all her girlfriends and her player title just for Aoi. Shizuru was happy when she heard the story because she could learn more about Natsuki.

"Ara, time really went by fast when we were so engrossed with the story. I guess I should take my leave now to pay my visit to Natsuki. Would Mai kindly wrap Natsuki's favorite food for me?" Shizuru requested.

"Yeah, sure thing. Just wait for a moment alright!" Mai headed back to the kitchen and she came back after a few minutes with a wrapped food.

"Here you go, mayo sandwich for Natsuki, it's my treat today!" Mai handed the food to Shizuru and Shizuru thanked her.

"Where is Shizuru going?" Mikoto suddenly asked.

"Shizuru's going to visit Natsuki, Mikoto-chan" Mai patted Mikoto's head.

"HURRAY!!" Mikoto suddenly jumped up and down. Mai and Shizuru wondered what's gotten into her.

"Why do you so happy?" Mai asked.

"Because Natsuki is so lucky like me!" Mikoto grinned.

"And why is that so?" Mai a little confused.

"Because now she has Shizuru like I have Mai. Shizuru can cook delicious food for Natsuki and take care of Natsuki and even give Natsuki make up sex like Mai does for me!!" Mikoto said happily while Mai and Shizuru was a little shock at that statement.

"Eh…he-heh…please forgive Mikoto's bluntness and don't take it to your heart, she's just a child" Mai blushed a little.

"Ara, I understand and I'm not angry at all" Shizuru amused. '_actually, I really like that idea of me and Natsuki having doing this and that like Mikoto said…fu fu fu….'_

"I shall take my leave now, Natsuki is waiting for me. Thank you again for the food and have a good day to you two" with that said, Shizuru walked out of the café and headed to her next destination, the hospital.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

FUUKA HOSPITAL

Shizuru got out from the cab and walked direct to Natsuki's room. Somehow during her trip to Natsuki's room, she got many turnheads from both gender and thus the number of her fan increased. Her elegance way and her beauty instantly caught everybody's attention but Shizuru just ignored them as she couldn't contained her urges to see her Natsuki again. When she arrived at her destination, she could hear voices coming from the room. She instantly opened the door without even bother to knock on the door and by the time when she saw them she stood there, frozen.

TBC...

* * *

**AN : Well that's it for this chapter. Yeah, I know I love ending my story like this. Just want to put some pressure on U guys, haha , don't be angry. Anyway I may not be able to post the next chapter around this time so I hope that U guys can wait for it. Thanks!!**


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: HELLO AGAIN!! I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I WOULD FINISH THIS CHAPTER THIS SOON BUT I KNOW THAT U GUYS ARE WAITING SO I REALLY HAVE TO FINISH IT SOONER AND HERE IT IS…WHAT AM I BLABBERING ABOUT??SO ANYWAY, SOMEONE REQUEST THAT THEY WANT A MAKE UP SEX SCENE BETWEEN MAI N MIKOTO…SO SHOULD I WRITE ABOUT IT OR NOT??GIVE ME A FEEDBACK OKAY…N PLEASE R N R N ENJOY!! ^0^**

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN THEM…**

* * *

CHAPTER 15

Shizuru couldn't believe at what she saw in front of her. She saw Natsuki was still on her bed like yesterday but the thing that confused her was the person who stood beside her Natsuki, she looked exactly like Natsuki.

'_Ara, does Natsuki has twin?'_ Shizuru tried to convince herself that she's not dreaming. When Shizuru took a look closely to the person, Shizuru noticed that she seemed older than Natsuki with glasses on her and the way she dressed make her look more matured than Natsuki. Shizuru also noticed that beside her, stood a little girl with blond hair and a woman with stoic face.

'_Are they Natsuki's family? They seem close and Natsuki is making cute faces to others, other than me…ara…am I feeling jealous over Natsuki's family? I shouldn't do that but I just can't stand such cute face!!'_ Shizuru decided to make her appearance and she knocked on the door lightly so that the people in the room would notice her.

"My my, what do we have here. Such a beautiful lady comes to visit Nat-chan. Why don't you introduce her to me, ne Nat-chan" the older 'Natsuki' said with a warm smile.

"Grrr…stop calling me Nat-chan, I'm not a child anymore!!" Natsuki growled at the person beside her.

"Yes, you may say that but you'll always a child to me even when you have wrinkle all over your face…fu fu fu…." She patted Natsuki head and Natsuki growled louder but she stopped when she saw Shizuru's amused face.

"Ehem…ehem…mom, let me introduce you my er…err…friend…yes…my friend Shizuru Fujino and Shizuru, this old hag here is my mom, Saeko Kuga, that cute little girl beside her is my sister, Alyssa and that robot next to her is Miyu Greer" Natsuki said coolly before she got smack by her mother and sister and she hissed at it.

"Who's you calling old hag?" Saeko pinched Natsuki's ear.

"And Miyu is not a robot, she's an android" Alyssa pinched Natsuki's other ear.

"Ouch…ouch…ouch…alright…alright…I get it, now let go! Stop it!!" Natsuki grumbled when they released her and Shizuru chuckled at her and she stepped forward to stand beside Natsuki.

"Ara, nice to meet you, my name is Shizuru Fujino" Shizuru bowed politely at Saeko, Alyssa and Miyu and they also bowed in return.

"Nat-chan, are you really sure you and Shi-chan are friends?" Saeko tilted her head a little.

"What do you mean mom?? Of course we are and how come Shizuru became Shi-chan!!" Natsuki barked.

"Don't you think Shi-chan is a cute name?Well, I find it's hard to believe when such a lovely and well manner girl like Shi-chan can be your friend but when I think about it, maybe it's not so bad because she can straighten your manner a bit, right Shi-chan?" Saeko turned to look at Shizuru and smile.

"Ara, I will accept such request with pleasure and I will make sure to straighten Nat-chan properly…fu fu fu…." Shizuru put her hand to her mouth to hide her grin.

"WHAT??!! Not you too Shizuru!!" Natsuki pouted.

'_Ara, Natsuki is too cute!! I want to take her in my arms and hold her tight but her family is here so I must endure it for now'_ Shizuru managed to hold herself.

"May I ask you something, Shi-chan?" Saeko's words snapped Shizuru back from her inner thought.

"Of course Kuga-san" Shizuru replied.

"First of all, Shi-chan can just call us Saeko-mama, Alyssa and Miyu and I was wondering, could Shi-chan perhaps from Kyoto?" Saeko put her hand on her chin.

'_Saeko-mama…I like to call her that, I feel like we are family now. Ara, then I should be marrying her Nat-chan…fu fu fu…'_

"Yes Saeko-mama, I am indeed come from Kyoto and I've been transferred here just recently" Shizuru explained.

"Ahh…so I was right when I heard your accent. You know, I've been there a few times so I knew I've heard your accent somewhere. And how you and Nat-chan met?" Saeko continued asking.

"Natsuki and I met on the first day I transferred here, we live next to each other and I still remember the first time we met, I was unpacking my belongings when Natsuki appeared and Natsuki was so…." Before Shizuru could finish her talking, Natsuki cut in.

"WAAHH…there's no need to elaborate so much!!" Natsuki said with a red face.

"Ara, but I am getting into the most important part or does Natsuki think that our first time meeting is not important? Natsuki, ikezu!" Shizuru put her hands to cover her face and faked a sob.

"WHAT?!! No…no…no…that's not it!! I really do think that our meeting is damn important and you're also very important to me!!" Natsuki said urgently.

"Natsuki just made that excuses but the truth is she does not like me so that is why she did not let me explain about our meeting…Natsuki is really ikezu!" Shizuru sobbed harder.

"NOOOOO!!! Please don't say that! I don't hate you, it's just that there's my mom and sister here so pleaseeee…." Natsuki pleaded Shizuru silently with her puppy eyes and at the same time she squeezed Shizuru's hand lightly and discreetly, didn't want the others to notice.

"My my, Natsuki is so mean toward Shi-chan. Look at what you've done to her, you've make her cry, you meanie child!" Saeko scolded Natsuki playfully.

"Yea, onee-chan is so mean!!" Alyssa added.

"Bu-but…I didn't mean to…aawwww, come on Shizuru, I'm really sorry, please don't cry! It hurts me when I see you cry…pleaseee…" Natsuki gave her best puppy eyes and instantly Shizuru stopped 'crying' and put on a smiling face.

"Ara, did Natsuki really feel that way? I am so happy!" Shizuru said and at the same time she stepped forward so that she can hold Natsuki close to her.

"WHAAATTT?!! You tricked me!!" Natsuki growled but she stopped immediately when Shizuru hold her.

"Mmmm…so comfy…." Natsuki mumbled in Shizuru's embrace.

"Ehem…ehem…it seems that you guys are forgetting something and that is we're still in here you know" Saeko interrupted.

"Kannin Na Saeko-mama, Alyssa and Miyu. It was so fun teasing Natsuki that I got overboard a little" Shizuru released Natsuki from her.

"No, it's okay. It's just I got a little jealous when I see you two so lovey dovey over there. My my, I miss my honey!" Saeko had a dreamy look on her face.

"MOMMMMM!!" Natsuki said with a red face.

"Shi-onee-chan is right! It's so much fun teasing onee-chan!!" Alyssa squealed.

"It is indeed" Miyu responded.

"ALYSSAAAA!! And Miyu too?!" Natsuki's red face grew even deeper and they burst into laughter when they saw that.

"Alright, enough of the teasing, Alyssa, Miyu, we should head back to the hotel because it seems that Nat-chan already has her 'company'…fu fu fu…" Saeko giggled and followed by Alyssa.

"Okay and I also need to buy something for dad since I rarely come here, come on Miyu, let's go" Alyssa took Miyu's hand.

"Yes, Ojou-sama" they headed toward the door.

"We'll come again tomorrow, ne Nat-chan" Saeko gave a wink before she exit the door.

"Nat-chan has such a lively family" Shizuru giggle and she took a seat next to Natsuki.

"Geez, stop with that Nat-chan, it's creepy!!" Natsuki finally had some peace…or not.

"Ara, but it sound so cute and it really does suit on Nat-su-ki" Shizuru said seductively and Natsuki shivered at it.

"Shi-shi-shizuru…." Natsuki's face turned red again.

"But I find that Natsuki's family is really amusing and Saeko-mama sure is a very interesting lady" Shizuru put her fingers on her chin and tilted her head a little.

"Yea, it means that you gave a good first impression on her but this is only the beginning. When she likes you, she can really be a pain in the ass!!" Natsuki stated.

"Ara, but I really want her to like me so that I can steal Nat-chan from her…fu fu fu…." Shizuru poked natsuki's cheek, earning yet another blush from her.

"Oh yes, I have brought Natsuki's favorite with me" Shizuru took out the wrapped food and opened it for Natsuki.

"MAYOOOO!! MAYO SANDWICHHHH!! Finally a real food!!" Natsuki's face immediately lit up and she grinned like a child.

"Ara, Natsuki is like a child, so cute!! Natsuki should let me feed her, come, open your mouth" Shizuru took a slice of the sandwich and brought it to Natsuki's mouth.

"Mou Shizuru, I can feed myself" Natsuki pouted.

"No, Natsuki could not feed herself properly with her current state and I insist on feeding my cute little puppy myself. Now, Natsuki should open her mouth so that she can eat her favorite food that Mai especially prepared earlier" Natsuki finally gave up and let Shizuru fed her and Shizuru happily proceed with her task, with a few teasing here and there.

When they were busy with their activity, there's a knock on the door that startled them a little.

"WHAT NOW MOMM??!! They said they want to head back to the hotel but all they want to do is to keep bothering me…sheeesh…" Natsuki grumbled and Shizuru just chuckled at her. The person behind the door still didn't open the door and it made Natsuki more irritated.

"JUST OPEN UP THE DAMN DOOR ALREADY!!" she barked. Hearing that, the person behind the door opened the door.

"Eeekk?!!" Natsuki shrieked.

TBC…

**DO U GUYS ENJOY IT??I HOPE U DO…WELL I'LL CONTINUE WRITING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!! CIAO!! OH, N PLEASE R N R…**


	17. Chapter 16

**AN : Hello guys! It's been a long time since my last post, well please forgive me for being late (I know, it's seriously late!)but I've been busy and all. Oh, and thanks very much for the reviews that I got and dear readers for reading my story, I'll keep on learning to produce better story and of course my grammar. Well, here is my new chapter, please r & r guys! Enjoy!**

**DESCLAIMER : Noooooo, I don't own them...nope….**

CHAPTER 16

"Eeekk?" Natsuki shrieked when she turned to look at the person who stood at the door. Her face showed pain when she felt someone grip her hand hard and when she looked at the source of her pain, it was Shizuru. Shizuru unconsciously gripped Natsuki's hand while her gaze fell upon the girl at the door.

"Shi-Shizuru…." Natsuki hissed, tried to bear the pain and Shizuru turned to look at the girl.

"Yes my Natsuki?" Shizuru smiled warmly at Natsuki, haven't realized her grip on Natsuki.

'_What the hell? I've never heard her call someone like that! She has never called me that!_

"Could..could you move your hand a little? It hurts…" Natsuki whimpered and when Shizuru took a glance at her hand, she immediately released her grip on the wounded girl's hand and she squeezed the hand gently and kissed it tenderly, trying to ease the pain away.

'_Fuck! How dare she does that to her! She's mine!'_

"Ara, kannin na Natsuki, I have no intention to hurt Natsuki. Is Natsuki alright?" Shizuru had a worry look on her face and Natsuki just smiled at her.

"Nah, it's fine, it doesn't hurt anymore" Natsuki assured the concerned girl in front of her. With that said, Natsuki returned her gaze to the newcomer and Shizuru also followed her gaze afterward. The girl seemed to be a little stiff as she now was the center of attention.

"Um…I'm sorry for interrupting, is now a bad time?" she said nervously. She looked at Shizuru for a split second before she turned to look at Natsuki.

'_Fuck you bitch!'_

"No-no…you didn't interrupt anything!" Natsuki quickly replied.

"So, may I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure…I guess" Natsuki felt a little uncomfortable when she looked at the girl's intense eyes.

'_Why do I feel like something is not right? Gah! Maybe it's just my feeling!' _Natsuki quickly shook her head to ignore her inner thought.

"Umm..my name is Tomoe Marguerite, you may not know me but I'm the biker that raced with you yesterday" Tomoe introduced herself in front of Natsuki and Shizuru.

"It was you? Well, I should say that you're pretty good yesterday" Natsuki scratched at the back of her head.

"Really? Well, to be honest you're my idol Kuga-san, I've admired you since your debut as a professional racer!" Tomoe said with excitement in her voice.

"Well, that was years ago but thanks anyway" Natsuki said, a little embarrassed.

"Ara, Natsuki is a professional racer?" Shizuru put her finger on her chin and tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Yeah but that was years ago, it's been long since I started race again. I guess I need to sharpen my skill again after what happened yesterday" Natsuki grinned at the brunette.

"Natsuki still want to race after she gets all this injury, I really think that is a bad idea" Shizuru said, a little worry.

"But this injury is just a small one, I'm not gonna die from this small scratch!" Natsuki tried to convince Shizuru.

"Yes, I do agree with Kuga-san because Kuga-san is such a talented racer and it will be a waste if she decides to quit" Tomoe added and Shizuru glared at her without being noticed by Natsuki.

"You also think so? Well, I suppose I shouldn't disappoint my fan then" Natsuki grinned.

'_You make me sick!'_

"So, is there anything we can do for you Marguerite-san?" Shizuru asked with a slight menacing tone in her voice.

"Ah..no, there isn't. I just want to check on Kuga-san only and since Kuga-san is fine now I guess I shall take my leave now, Kuga-san and Fujino-san" Tomoe seemed hesitate for a while but soon she walked toward the door. She opened the door and ready to step outside but then she stopped and she turned toward Shizuru and Natsuki.

"May I come again tomorrow?" Tomoe asked them, her eyes especially focused on a certain brunette. Before Shizuru could open her mouth, Natsuki answered first.

"Sure, why not" Natsuki said absent mindedly and continued…

"…after all we can talk about bike and stuff coz none of my friends seem to understand the true meaning of real race, they're such a geek I tell ya" Natsuki said with a small grin on her face.

"Yes, I like that idea. I'm so excited to be able to do this with my idol!" Tomoe beamed at Natsuki.

'_Oh yeah..it'll be more excited if I were to torture and kill you right now bitch!'_

"So I guess I should go now and see you tomorrow Kuga-san and Fujino-san" as Tomoe about to exit the door, Natsuki called her.

"Oh yeah, one more thing, there's no need for formality, you can just call me Natsuki and this lovely woman beside me here Shizuru" Tomoe stood there motionless for a second before she turned around in somewhat a creepy way and smiled a stiff smile.

"Okay, you also can call me Tomoe, Natsuki and Shi-zu-ru" the way Tomoe said Shizuru's name had a little possessive tone in it that make Shizuru annoy at it but of course Natsuki being Natsuki, she didn't even notice it.

"Good! So see you tomorrow then?" as Natsuki said that, Tomoe nodded her head and exit the door.

"Well, looks like I've got another fan to add to my list" Natsuki turned to look at Shizuru.

"Another fa;' n? Ara, does that mean there are other people who like Natsuki other than me?" Shizuru raised her brow, faking a worry look.

"Wha…? You don't have to worry about it, Shizuru, they only like me as a fan, not more that that! Besides that, do you really like me? Really?" Natsuki asked with nervous face. Shizuru was a little shock at Natsuki sudden question and she put her hand on her face to cover her blushing face.

"But earlier Natsuki said that all her friends are a geek so that means I am also a geek, Natsuki ikezu!" Shizuru tried to change the subject in order to hide the blush.

"Mou Shizuru, you're not a geek coz you're not a friend" Natsuki looked the other way and pouted. Upon hearing what Natsuki said, Shizuru felt like a knife had stabbed her chest.

"Ara..is that so…" Shizuru let her hand down and forced a smile as she tried to restrain herself from broke down right at that moment.

"Well yeah..I mean, I like you and you also like me right? So I guess we're more than friends..or am I wrong for thinking like that, Shizuru?" Natsuki shyly turned her head to face Shizuru and revealed her now blushing face. Shizuru was also shocked and relieved at the same time when she heard Natsuki's words and this time, she couldn't hide her blushing face. The two of them just stared at each other for a moment before Shizuru broke the silence.

"Ara, does Natsuki really mean it when she said that?" Shizuru reached out her hand to touch Natsuki's cheek and she caressed it lightly while a red Natsuki just nodded her head in agreement.

"Natsuki ikezu! How can she be so cute while saying something like that" Shizuru said still caressing Natuki's red cheek.

"Ne Shizuru…" Natsuki opened her mouth but then she closed it back. Natsuki seemed to struggle to say something and Shizuru grasp Natsuki's hand into hers to ease the troubled girl.

"Yes Natsuki? Natsuki should know that she can tell me anything" Shizuru hold Natsuki gently and somehow Natsuki was able to overcome her struggle a bit. Natsuki's emerald eyes looked directly into Shizuru's crimson one and Shizuru could feel the intensity in the girl's eyes.

"Yeah..ne Shizuru…date me! I mean, do you want to be my girlfriend?" the intensity in Natsuki's eyes was replaced with hope. Shizuru just couldn't bear any longer at the sight and she immediately enveloped Natsuki into a hug.

"Yes Natsuki! Yes, I would love to become your girlfriend!"

"Really Shizuru? REALLY REALLY?" Natsuki returned Shizuru's hug with her uninjured hand. When they broke apart, they just stared at each for a moment before they inched closer and closer….

BAM!

"Hey Natsuki-chan, how are you feeling today?" Midori suddenly burst inside the room and caught them off guard. They were too shocked to move and soon their faces had a deep blush.

"Aww..look at that, aren't you guys so cute? Hey Youko, come look at them!" Midori gestured at the person behind her and Youko came into view. Youko looked at the state of the couple in front of her and then turned to look at an amazed Midori.

"Midori-chan, how many times I've told you to knock the door first! Now look at what you have done!" while Youko scolded Midori, they started to recover and they released their hold from each other. After Midori got enough scolding, Youko went to Natsuki's bed to resume her initial intention.

"Well, sorry about that. We came here to check on your condition and I can see that there's no need to worry about it based on what happen earlier so I guess you can be discharge in a few days" Youko said while she examined Natsuki.

"Is this for real? Hell yeah! I can't wait to get out from this damn creepy and cursed place! HAHAHA!" Natsuki said excitedly and pumped her uninjured fist at the air. The rest of them just giggled at the excited girl.

"Yeah sure and I also can't wait to kick your ass out of here. You make me had a terrible headache every time you come here" Youko said with amused face. Midori sneaked her hand at Youko's neck out of blue and hugged her from behind.

"Youko, you have a headache? Natsuki-chan is a bad girl for making my Youko having a headache but rest assured Youko, I have a _cure_ for your terrible headache..hehe…" Midori said with a playful smirk on her face and when she tried to nibble Youko's ear, she got a smack on the face from Youko herself.

"Not now Midori!" Youko tried hard to maintain her calm demeanor.

"Pfft…Youko, you're no fun!" Midori pouted and as the result, her ear got pulled by Youko earning a cry of pain.

"Suit yourself! Okay, Natsuki-chan and Shizuru-chan, we better go now and I'll see you again later" with that, Youko dragged a whimpered Midori out of the room. The room fell silent once again and Natsuki decided to break the silence.

"Ha..ha..that was..fun?" said an awkward Natsuki.

"Ara, it is certainly amusing and I think Natsuki is forgetting something" Shizuru put her finger on her chin.

"Yeah? What?" Natsuki gave a questioning look.

"Does Natsuki already forget what we did earlier?" Shizuru gave Natsuki a flirty smile. Upon hearing that, Natsuki's face instantly turned red.

"So Natsuki still remember it. Shall we continue on what we left earlier?" Natsuki gulped as Shizuru inched closer to her. Shizuru's lip was really close now and Natsuki closed her eyes to receive the kiss from her lover and…

BAM!

Natsuki was seriously really pissed right now at the intruder for disturbing their wonderful moment again.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!"

TBC

**AN : Well, please tell me what you guys think about it coz it's been a while since I last wrote this fic. Thanks..**


	18. Chapter 17

**AN : IT'S BEEN A REALLY LONG TIME SINCE THE LAST UPDATE, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY LATELY AND I'M HAVING A BIT DIFFICULTY WHEN MY PC HAVING A FIT WITH ME. OK, ENOUGH SAID, PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY AND THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

**DISCLAIMER : I STILL DON'T OWN THEM!**

* * *

CHAPTER 17

BAM!

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!"

"What the fuck Kuga?" Nao revealed herself into the room with a slight irritated expression on her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you spider? Can't you come at another damn time or don't fucking come at all! Can't you see that I AM BUSY RIGHT NOW!" Natsuki barked at Nao, hoping that the red head would leave eventually but to her dismay, Nao didn't seem to move at all, plus the irritated look changed into a smirk that Natsuki knew damn well.

"Really? Well I'm so sorry my dear Natsuki for interrupting your precious time. Having a good time huh?" Nao smirked even wider and Natsuki noticed about the way Nao looked at her and then it finally hit her that she and Shizuru were still haven't moved from their somewhat very compromising position.

"SHU..SHUT UP SPIDER! Anyway, what do you want?" Natsuki tried to change the subject to avoid more embarrassment.

"Aww..I just wanna visit my cute little pup here..ahahaha…like I would really say something like that!" Nao scoffed at Natsuki.

'_Ara..there's someone other than me calls my Natsuki a cute puppy. I cannot allow that, only I am allowed to call my Natsuki that!' _Shizuru tried to restrain herself from pouting.

"Grrr..shut it spider or I will make you!" Natsuki was about to get up from her bed to beat Noa into pulp but Shizuru managed to stop her.

"Ara, Natsuki should not move herself since she is still recovering. I don't want Natsuki to injure herself more than Natsuki already has here or does Natsuki not care about her own well being and she wish to make me worry and sad even more? Natsuki ikezu!" Shizuru turned to face the other side where Natsuki couldn't see her grinning face.

"Shi..Shizuru..no, it's not like that! I mean I do care about me, I was just joking! The truth is..is..I want..water..yes! I want some water!" Natsuki said hurriedly. Nao just couldn't hold herself back anymore and she started to laugh hysterically.

"HAHAHA…man Kuga, you're so whipped…ahahaha!" Nao said while clutching on her stomach for laughing so hard and Shizuru just giggle at Natsuki's flustered face.

"What?I'm not whipped!" Natsuki protested but Nao just scoffed at her.

"Yeah yeah…you can say whatever you want mutt but that still didn't change the truth." Nao smirked at the bluenette.

"I swear someday I'll fucking kill you! So what do you want?" Natsuki huffed in annoyance.

"Aww…I didn't know you love me that much, I'm so touched! Well anyway, enough with the lovey dovey chat. I came here to tell you something important" Noa turned serious and Natsuki waited for her friend to continue silently.

"It's related to your accident, it seems that the person who is in charge of the race or should I say the organizer was found dead last night. The police are still investigating and they assume it was a commit suicide because of what happen yesterday. Man, it was a total chaos out there!" Nao stated. Natsuki and Shizuru were in complete shock when they heard the news.

"Whaa..how..how do you know?" Natsuki still found it hard to believe.

"How? Don't you read a newspaper or watch the news or something, mutt? It's all over the news! Oh, I forgot, you're probably busy with your own 'activity' to do anything else..my bad…" Nao grinned mischievously at Natsuki who in return turned red.

"WHAT! I don't know what the hell you are talking about! What activity! Do you wanna die?" Natsuki blurt out everything she could think to hide her embarrassment.

"Pardon me Nao-san for my interruption but would you be so kind to elaborate more about the news" Shizuru decided to step in before they could argue further.

"Sure whatever. It is said that the man was found dead in his study room by his housekeeper earlier this morning. The man was sprawl on the ground with a pistol in his hand and a hole on his head. Talk about an easy escape, can't he be more responsible? I feel sorry for his wife and kids." Nao said unimpressed.

"Man, that sucks! I never thought that a small accident would cause something like this to happen. I bet the damn police will come here soon and they won't stop bothering me, there goes my peaceful rest!" Natsuki rub her temple and sighed. Shizuru took Natsuki's hand and squeeze it gently, trying to comfort Natsuki and Natsuki smiled at her in return.

"Yeah, sucks to be you! And also I'm here to tell you that they're already on the way and they'll arrive here soon so you know that I'd _love_ to hang out with you more but I have more important thing to do so see ya!" it didn't took long after she said that and Nao was already out of the room.

"Damn that spider for ditching me just like that! Like I don't know what her so called _important thing_, I bet she's going to her _important 'flirting competition'_ _thing_ with Chie. They're so busted for messing with me…hehehe…" Natsuki had an evil smile on her face as she turned to face a curious Shizuru.

"Shizuru, can you hand me my phone?" Shizuru gave Natsuki her phone and Natsuki searched a certain name on her phone before Natsuki give it a call.

"Hello Aoi, is Chie with you?...No?...Hang out with Nao? Well, do you wanna see something interesting?...yeah, I bet you're gonna like it…do you know about the new café at the town?...yeah, that maid café…how about you go there first and you'll see after that, you're so gonna thank me later…ok…see you later!" Natsuki let out a big laugh after she hung up the phone.

"They're so dead now!" Natsuki clutched her stomach for laughing so much as she calmed herself.

"Ara, how does Natsuki know where they are?" Shizuru asked, amused with Natsuki's mischievousness.

"Well, that place is so damn popular with cute maids and good service! They're friendly, nice place, the food is good and we've been going there for a…while…no…w…." Natsuki felt a sudden chill around the room and when she turned to look at Shizuru, her face paled.

"Ara, it seems that Natsuki is really enjoying herself with those cute maids. Is that what Natsuki calls _flirting competition_ earlier?" Shizuru said with a slight venomous tone, making Natsuki flinched.

"No…wait Shizuru…that's not it…I wasn't…they…" Natsuki stammered with a red face.

"Natsuki ikezu! She likes to flirt around when she already has me! Natsuki does not like me anymore!" Shizuru covered her face with her hand and began to sob.

"No…no…no…I'm not flirting with anyone, it's Chie and Nao…I'm just hanging out with them…trust me…I'm not doing anything, I just eat!" Natsuki panicked when she saw Shizuru cried louder.

"But she said the maid is cute and friendly. Does that mean Natsuki prefer the maid that me? Natsuki is getting tired of me and she wants to get rid of me, does she?" Shizuru turned away from Natsuki.

"What? Shizuru, that's not true! I have no interest in them…well, their costume is somewhat cute with those frill and…wha..no, I mean I prefer you more than them…I just like looking at them…the costume I mean!" Natsuki was looking more flustered than before.

"Ara, Natsuki should not worry, I was just teasing her" Shizuru turned to look at a flustered Natsuki with a smile on her face, no trace of tears was visible on any part of her face.

"What the…SHIZURU!" Natsuki turned her red face away as she pouted.

"Is Natsuki mad at me?" Shizuru giggle at the sight in front of her.

"Mou Shizuru, why do you always teasing me?" Natsuki turned back to Shizuru with a pout still on her face.

"Because it is fun to tease Natsuki, she is so cute when she is blushing…fufu…." Natsuki blushed at the comment.

"I'm not cute! And I'm not blushing either!" Natsuki turned away and pouted again.

"Ara, Natsuki is also cute when she is pouting" Natsuki turned back at Shizuru with a dubious look.

"Like I say Shizuru, I'm not cu…." Before Natsuki could say more, there was a knock on the door.

**TBC...**

**AN : Well, pardon me for any mistake on grammar and i'll try to update as fast as i can. See ya! **


End file.
